Chained to You - Book One: Meeting Your Destiny
by Haley J. The Bat
Summary: Companion to The Right Path Again. (16 years beforehand) Sabé and Obi-Wan become close on the Queen's transport during TPM. They discover that Sabé is Force-sensitive, and Obi-Wan takes it upon himself to begin training her. **Completed**
1. Chapter One

Detailed Summary: Sabé and Obi-Wan become close during TPM. Obi-Wan meets a lowly handmaiden on the Queen's transport. She appears strong in the Force, so Obi-Wan thinks it's his duty to train her as best as he can. Unfortunately, being so close with Sabé makes Obi-Wan feel things that he never imagined. Things that are forbidden to Jedi and can only lead to heartbreak. (Companion piece to The Right Path Again; takes place sixteen years beforehand.)  
  
Author's Notes: This is an alternate universe series. I have manipulated various facts to fit in with my story. Any mistakes I make are purely my fault, and I apologize beforehand.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Chapter One  
  
Obi-Wan clicked off his comlink, and he felt a wave of loneliness wash over him almost immediately. His master was supposed to have gotten in and out of Mos Espa within a day, but now it wasn't clear how long Qui-Gon would be gone.  
  
Obi-Wan had been okay with this from the beginning, but he missed Qui-Gon's presence terribly. On the Queen's transporter, the silence seemed consuming, and most of the time he was left to occupy himself. Once he had done the little repairs he could do for the ship without spare parts, he had settled for long meditations, wishing to strengthen the bond with the Force. Although meditation was a necessity, and Obi-Wan very much enjoyed the exercise, it eventually got to be . . . well, Obi-Wan hated to admit, *boring*.  
  
Obi-Wan winced slightly as if he would be punished for thinking so. He always felt vulnerable with the Force; it took away all privacy unless you were good at mind blocks. Unfortunately, no matter how hard he tried, Obi- Wan could never completely shield Qui-Gon from his mind; their bond was too complete, too powerful. Obi-Wan had the strange feeling that Qui-Gon could pick up on his thoughts no matter how far away the Jedi Master was. Obi-Wan knew that a lecture would be deserved had Qui-Gon heard meditating being refered to as "boring". Whenever any Jedi thought of things in a different light, it was always frowned upon, and a lecture was usually in order to pound into a Jedi's brain the ways of the Force and the rules of the Council.  
  
As Obi-Wan grew and matured, observing things carefully, keeping mindful as Qui-Gon always instructed, he began to think that the Council did not always go about things the right way. He would never admit this to Qui-Gon though, he had spent too many years trying to tame his master from the same thoughts.  
  
As a child, though, Obi-Wan had thought that the Jedi Council was perfect, that there could be no flaws in such carefully planned training or in laws the Council was justified in making. Now that he thought back on it, he had been naive his whole life, up until the point where he began training under Qui-Gon Jinn.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head, subconsciously trying to literally "shake" his thoughts away. When he was alone and had a chance to ponder such things, his thoughts betrayed him. Never, under any other circumstances, would Obi- Wan insult the Council or insinuate that it was not at the highest standard it could be.  
  
Sensing turmoil and confliction that he didn't know how to rid himself of, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and began meditating without a second thought. The welcome feeling of blankness and the Force flowing in and out smoothly soothed Obi-Wan's troubled thoughts.  
  
Deep in such a trance, he did not realize he had an intruder until something touched him lightly on the shoulder. Obi-Wan reacted defensively, jumping from his seat with one hand at his belt and the other in the general direction of whoever had interrupted his trance. He relaxed when he recognized one of the Queen's handmaidens, and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I'm deeply sorry, m'lady, for scaring you," Obi-Wan stuttered, feeling stupid as he looked downwards to keep from seeing her amused gaze.  
  
"You didn't scare me, Jedi Kenobi, be assured," the handmaiden answered in her self-assured drawl. "I should be apologizing for startling you. I felt your loneliness and came to see if it was true that I had found a kindred spirit. I did not realize you were sleeping."  
  
"I wasn't sleeping," Obi-Wan replied. He felt confused by her words and lifted his head to peer more closely at her. "You *felt* my loneliness?"  
  
The girl pulled back her hood at his gaze, and he saw her wrinkle her brow in contemplation. Obi-Wan didn't mean to, but he began to think that her fair hair and skin was very becoming. He barely finished the thought before pushing it away, back into the dark corners of his mind where he would never be able to think them again.  
  
"I don't know exactly how to describe it," she explained, looking confused herself. She shrugged as if in apology. "I only knew that somebody in this room was lonely. You can be sure I was shocked when it was you I found. You seem so in control most of the time. I didn't know you were aching so much for company."  
  
Obi-Wan recoiled a bit at her correct speculations of him. This girl whom he barely knew could characterize him so easily that he felt a little bit unnerved. "Can you always feel what others are feeling?"  
  
She nodded hesitantly, as if she wasn't sure if she should be sharing this with just anyone. Obi-Wan felt his suspicions rise. "It is a gift I have had as a small child. Sometimes I can sense people's feelings and moods. It's handy when you work in security."  
  
Obi-Wan was surprised at this revelation. "If you can feel others so strongly without training, you must have strong Jedi traits."  
  
The girl's eyes widened as if she knew this was a great honor. There was a flicker of doubt and confusion in her eyes as well. "I'm afraid I don't fully understand the Jedi and their ways, Jedi Kenobi, we touched only briefly on your religion in--"  
  
"It is not a religion, but a way of life," Obi-Wan said more sharply than he intended. He saw her take a step backwards in self-defense at the aggressiveness of his voice. He tried to calm his sudden anger at her comment that had unknowingly insulted him. "The Force is something that can not be denied. I do not have the tiniest doubt of its existance. Those who choose to ignore the Force are naive and stupid."  
  
He felt the girl's anger flare up in turn. "Naive and stupid?" she repeated disbelievingly. Her jaw clenched stiffly, and she laughed at the absurdity of that statement. "Just because you believe something to be a certain way doesn't mean that it's right. I have my own beliefs, and that does not make me naive or stupid in any way. In fact, I could say the same for you simply because I'm sure you wouldn't agree with everything from my point of view."  
  
Obi-Wan was surprised and impressed by her response. He folded his hands inside of his robes and stood a little straighter, trying to appear intimidating. The girl didn't flinch. He let his face light up in a friendly smile, and he held out his hand. "Obi-Wan."  
  
The girl raised her eyebrows at the gesture. She took his hand unhesitantly, and he felt the firmness of her grip and noticed the cool calmness of her face. "Sabé," she repled, her voice softening in just the slightest way, bringing a warm, small smile to her face.  
  
Obi-Wan felt something spread in his heart, and as he pulled his hand away from hers he sat back down in his seat, gesturing for her to sit across from him. "You mentioned earlier that you were lonely as well. Don't you have the other handmaiden and the Queen for your company?"  
  
Sabé's eyes flickered, but the emotion that had shown briefly was gone before Obi-Wan could decipher it. "Rabé and Eirtaé are wonderful companions," Sabé said quickly. She bit her lip. "I have not known them for very long, and they are bonded deeply together in the same way that I am with Padmé. It is as if I am . . . a third wheel."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded understandingly. "I'm sure you must be very worried for Padmé then."  
  
"Yes," Sabé said softly. She met Obi-Wan's eyes. The soft blue she was used to had turned to a bright, brilliant aqua. She felt nervous under the intense way he was looking at her. "I am even more worried after reading Master Jinn's brief biography." She looked shocked that she blurted such a thing out, and her hand went quickly to cover her mouth.  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled. "Don't be worried, I'm not offended. I am relieved that you checked out his background as well as mine, I'm sure. It shows that you do not trust just anyone. That is the key to surviving in this world." Obi- Wan realized that he sounded like Qui-Gon, and he quickly changed the subject, wanting to steer away from the appearance of lecturing. "My master does have a very . . . interesting background, I'm sure. From the short time I've been training as his Padawan I have witnessed the many projects that he makes for himself."  
  
"Projects?" Sabé inquired, resting her chin on her hand, her gaze unflickering from his face, not hiding her interest in the least.  
  
Obi-Wan tried to chuckle again, to keep the mood light, but instead he felt a wave of darkness overcome him, and the need to complain and rant to this handmaiden was strong and insistant. "Pathetic life-forms," he spat out, shaking his head to indicate his dislike for what he was saying. "My master has the peculiar habit of picking them up on every planet. He seems to think that meeting anybody is the will of the Force and not just a chance encounter. I'm sure if he had the space, he would round up the occupants of an entire planet simply for speculation." Obi-Wan sighed, calming down his voice a little. "I can't help but be annoyed. The Council explains again and again my reasonings to Master, but he is not one to follow rules."  
  
Sabé smiled. "I noticed," she said blandly. She smiled encouragingly at him. "It seems to me that you two compliment each other perfectly. From what I have observed and heard, I think that your weaknesses are the other's strengths. You should be grateful for having such a mentor. He will teach you of the things he is strong in, and at the same time you can teach him. If you are blind to this opportunity, you are wasting a good deal of knowledge."  
  
Obi-Wan listened to her words, replaying them in his mind. "You are a very wise woman," he murmered to her. He had always been so annoyed and concerned with the differences between him and Qui-Gon that he never thought about embracing them, about accepting them and using them to further his knowledge of the Force.  
  
Sabé flushed a little under his praise, and mumbled an incomprehensible thank you.  
  
"It is well-deserved, and merely an observation, not a compliment," Obi-Wan returned.  
  
A comfortable silence surrounded the two, and Obi-Wan began to go over the conversation again in his mind, trying to figure anything out about the girl through body language and words. She seemed to be just out of his grasp -- as though no matter what he did he could not understand her character. Instead of pondering this uselessly, he brought up the subject of her senses once more.  
  
"Naboo is of the Republic," Obi-Wan said, thinking aloud and breaking the quiet, "I'm sure that you would have been tested for midi-chlorians as a baby. Do you know if somehow you were skipped?"  
  
Sabé looked confused once more as she shook her head.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. "The Force is strong with you, I can tell. Stronger than some Jedi I know. I'm just not sure about why you weren't sent to the Academy."  
  
Sabé shrugged helplessly.  
  
Obi-Wan eyed her, unsure of how to approach her in his next request. Finally, he went for just blurting it out. "Would you like me to test you?"  
  
"Test me?" Sabé repeated questioningly.  
  
"Your midi-chlorian count. It will be easy to do, I'll just need a drop of blood."  
  
Sabé wrapped her arms around herself instinctively. "What test do you mean? I've never heard of midi-chlorians," Sabé said suspiciosly.  
  
"They are . . ." Obi-Wan struggled for the words. He understood the concept of midi-chlorians perfectly, but he wasn't sure how to put it into words. "I suppose you could say they are everything. There are midi-chlorians in all living things. The more you have, the stronger you are with the Force."  
  
"You can be stronger in the Force than others?" Sabé asked, unable to hide her interest on the subject. "I'm sorry," she said quickly, embarrassed. "I don't know much about the Jedi."  
  
"I can explain it to you as best as I can," Obi-Wan offered. He chuckled. "That might not be so well, considering. I'm not sure exactly how to put it into words, but I know exactly what . . ." Obi-Wan trailed off, a sudden idea striking him. "You could allow me to do a Force-link."  
  
"What's that?" Sabé withdrew into herself once more, looking more cautious with each of his new suggestions.  
  
"I will open up my mind completely and let you feel as I feel."  
  
"I can already feel what you feel."  
  
Obi-Wan felt frustrated. He didn't know what to say. "It's not the same! It's . . . it's almost as if we become one with each other. One mind. I can explain it easier that way."  
  
Sabé arched an eyebrow. "And how exactly do we do this 'uniting' thing? I'll have you know ahead of time any compromising situations are out of the question."  
  
Obi-Wan flushed at her suggestion. "No, nothing like that!" he assured her. "It will only take holding hands at the most. We have to establish a physical connection to begin the emotional connection."  
  
Sabé held out her hands on the table. "I'm always up for a new experience."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled at her bravery and the trust she was displaying. "This won't hurt, but you may be overwhelmed," Obi-Wan warned as he carefully took her small, silky hands in his own roughened, calloused ones. He waited until he saw her nod, then closed his eyes. He let his mind brush against her own just briefly. She seemed surprised at the feeling it gave her, and she tightened her grip just slightly. Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan slowly but surely began to seep into her mind, letting his own become one with hers.  
  
Sabé jerked at the sudden ambush, but she kept her hands locked tightly in Obi-Wan's, strength reverberating from her essance. It took a while for the connection to be complete. Obi-Wan had to sort through the images her own mind was sending while carefully keeping a steady pace at uniting with her.  
  
The pace built fast, and Obi-Wan was left breathless by the feelings he felt coming from her, by the deep connection that penetrated his soul. The unity became complete with a final gasp on both parts. Obi-Wan was astounded by the freedom he felt all of a sudden, the lightness that overtook his brain. It was as if he and Sabé had become one, their hearts one, their minds one, and their bodies one. He'd united with Qui-Gon before, to help pass along information, but this was different in the most wonderful way.  
  
Careful to keep on track, Obi-Wan pushed aside his feelings of wonder, mixed with the awe that Sabé was sending out. He let the carefully stored memories of his Jedi training out, pulling each one by one for Sabé to have. She took each with the correct vibe, letting herself adjust before pulling them in, wanting to go through them later.  
  
It took quite a long while for the memory exchange to be complete. Obi-Wan finished, but neither he nor Sabé broke away from each other. He let himself bask in the white light that seemed to surround them as they became more a part of the Force than ever before. It seemed to flow through them, circulating and building around them, heightening his senses and leaving him with a feeling that he couldn't place.  
  
Obi-Wan brushed against her with his mind, letting the unknown feeling surround her. She was overwhelmed by the intensity, and she finally did break away from him. Obi-Wan snapped open his eyes, trying to slow down his heart beat. Whatever had just happened between him and Sabé was completely out of the ordinary.  
  
Sabé seemed to realize this too. She opened her eyes slowly, and she met his with the same amazed look in her eyes that he was sure reflected in his own.  
  
Sabé rose gracefully from her seat across from him, gently breaking their intense eye-lock. "I should probably return to bed before anyone comes looking for me," she murmered.  
  
"That's a wise decision," Obi-Wan whispered in response, feeling unsure.  
  
Sabé also looked uncertain. She brought her hand to his shoulder and squeezed just slightly. "Thank you for sharing, Obi-Wan."  
  
"It was my pleasure, Sabé," Obi-Wan said softly as she left the room, the woosh of the sliding door compelling him back to reality.  
  
He fought against the urge to go after her, to start another connection. He felt new and alive suddenly, strengthened even more in the Force than he'd ever been before. He let out a contented sigh and began to go over the images that had come to him from Sabé's mind as they had joined.  
  
Obi-Wan felt his stomach drop in shock when he saw images of Sabé being dressed in the queen's attire. He stopped searching through the memories, his jaw dropping just slightly.  
  
Sabé the handmaiden was really Queen Amidala?  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head, closing his mouth, the shocking revelation bringing on a sense of dread. He should not have been speaking to her in such a manner. He should not feel the utter desire to see and speak to her again, to spend time with her. He was captivated by her. She was a beauty, he could not deny, but most of the beauty lied inside of her, in the light and confidence that she radiated.  
  
Obi-Wan groaned softly. Things were thrown into such a different light with this newfound information. He shook his head once more, this time much harsher. He really needed to get some sleep, to meditate and gather the Force to soothe his troubled thoughts. 


	2. Chapter Two

Confined in the Queen's transporter for several days now, nothing to do but worry over Padmé, Sabé gladly indulged herself in studying the Jedi Order. As well as going over the training that Obi-Wan had received thus far, Sabé did a little researching in the small library Padmé kept.  
  
Sabé found herself more and more intrigued by what she read. She eagerly devoured it faster than she thought possible. From what she'd read, she didn't understand why she hadn't been recruited to the Jedi as an infant. It was clear from the different things she had found that she was strong in the Force. She had the irresistable urge to find out her midi-chlorian count, but she wasn't quite sure how to go about.  
  
That was her only reason for seeking out Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight, she was sure. From what she gathered, she and Obi-Wan had formed some kind of link that could only be broken willingly on either part. She used this link to tentatively search out his presence on the ship. She felt giddy when she had a sudden image in her mind of Obi-Wan in the control room, deep in conversation.  
  
Without thinking, she rushed for the room and burst open the door. "Obi- Wan!" she said warmly, a smile lighting up her face. She felt stupid when he turned to her in surprise, and she realized that he was not alone in that room. Ric Olié, the pilot who had gotten them out of Naboo, was staring at her in open shock and curiosity. Sabé blushed, remembering too late that she was in a prestigious dress, and she was playing the part of the queen at the moment. She cleared her throat. "I mean . . . Sir Kenobi," she corrected herself weakly.  
  
Obi-Wan was kind enough to ignore her blunder. "May I help you with anything, Queen Amidala?" he asked.  
  
Sabé felt her eyes widen and her stomach drop. She had just given everything away to the Jedi Knight! Captain Panaka would be furious! "I'm sorry for interrupting," Sabé apologized, glad for the white makeup that covered her hot cheeks. "I only wished to speak with you in private, Jedi Kenobi. It's not a pressing matter--"  
  
"Excuse me," Obi-Wan said politely to Ric Olié. The pilot nodded numbly, not breaking his shocked gaze from her frame.  
  
As soon as the door slid shut behind her and Obi-Wan, she slunk against the wall and buried her face in her hands in an attempt to hide her face. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.  
  
She was surprised to feel a tentative hand at her chin, tilting her face up to meet Obi-Wan's eyes. His were warm, and his lips were turned up in a quirky half-smile. "Your display was actually quite amusing. Did you notice Olié's expression?"  
  
Sabé's jaw dropped. "Yes!" she said, horrified. "I have let down Captain Panaka and Padmé," she whispered, more to herself than him.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You know of my real identity!" Sabé hissed, gesturing between them. She took a deep, calming breath. "I trust you not to reveal this secret to anyone, but I'm afraid that out of respect for my position I must ask for your word on the matter."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "I won't tell a soul," he promised, bringing up a hand to his heart in a simple gesture of locking the secret away. Now that that matter was out of the way, Sabé became suddenly aware of their close proximity. He seemed to notice and stepped away deftly, looking at the ground. The air seemed to tighten around them in barely contained tension, and Sabé felt each second tick past in agonizing slowness, her mind searching for something intelligent to say.  
  
Finally, Obi-Wan seemed to have the answer. He cleared his throat. "I'm sure you didn't embarrass yourself for no reason, Your Majesty. Was there something I could assist you with?"  
  
"Oh, yes," Sabé said, remembering her mission. "I have been locked away in my room studying the information you gave me as well as some I pulled up myself. My curiosity has grown, and I wondered if you could do the midi- chlorian count test on me; the one that you mentioned last night."  
  
"I would love to," Obi-Wan said, a bright smile coming onto his boyish features. He seemed almost frivolous to share further with her. She hadn't seen him so excited since she'd met him. He always seemed so calm and in control, his face showing nothing of what went on inside.  
  
Obi-Wan took her gloved hand and led her to the same room that they had occupied the night before. He set her down and began searching for a needle to prick her with. She spent the time gathering her courage to go through with it. She was a fearless decoy for a Queen who was wanted dead, and she was still terrified of needles.  
  
A needle in hand, Obi-Wan knelt before her. He sent a soothing vibe through their connection, and she felt immensely grateful. Quickly, he did someting to numb the skin, and she didn't even feel it as he dotted her skin with the sharp point, and a drop of blood formed in the broken skin. He gathered it up with a cloth of some sort then put a hand over the sore. When he stepped away, Sabé noticed in amazement that the blood was gone, as was any sign that she had been poked with a needle at all.  
  
Curiosity winning over amazement, Sabé stood to see what Obi-Wan was doing. On a screen in front of him, beeping as orange dots moved blindingly fast. His voice broke her trance. "Nine thousand six hundred and twenty four midi- chlorians."  
  
Sabé breathed out gently, and she let herself fall into the chair behind her. "If my count is over seven hundred, why wasn't I recruited for the Jedi Council?"  
  
"I don't know," Obi-Wan replied as he turned around slowly in his seat. She met his contemplative gaze, and he shrugged just slightly. She smiled at his good-naturedness.  
  
"Thank you, Obi-Wan," she said sincerely. Another pause in their conversation took place as both began to think about the implications of her high midi-chlorian count. "They wouldn't accept me in the Jedi Council at seventeen, I'm guessing."  
  
"No," Obi-Wan admitted, looking guilty for answering so. He thought quickly and blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "I could train you though. Secretly. And after we part you can study from the simple exercies I'll teach you and the memories I transported yesterday."  
  
Sabé's face literally lit up, her eyes shining brightly and a lopsided smile taking up half her face. "You'd do that for me?"  
  
Obi-Wan cleared his throat and looked away. "I believe that you are deserving of training. I want to find out why you were not accepted at the Council. And denied such a right, I think that I can make up a little bit of it by helping you to achieve at least some guidance in the Force. I forewarn, however, that I am not known to be a very good teacher."  
  
"I'm sure that any information you give me will be worthwhile," Sabé said, her smile leaking out into her voice. "I would be happy to be subject to this training. As we do not know how long we will be on this ship, I suggest that you begin immediately."  
  
"You'll have to change," Obi-Wan said, eyeing her formal attire pointedly.  
  
Sabé nodded. "I would be lectured by Captain Panaka if he found out that I was spending time alone with you as well. I will retire tonight, and when my handmaidens have left, I will seek you out."  
  
"This ship is very small, Your Highness."  
  
"Please, call me Sabé," Sabé pleaded. She knew that Obi-Wan thought she was the queen, but it was unnerving to have him call her such. She didn't want to be Queen Amidala in Obi-Wan's presence, she wanted to be Sabé, her *real* identity.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled at her in a way that made her feel just a little uncomfortable. "As you wish, Sabé," he said, gently carressing her name with his accent.  
  
Sabé felt her stomach jump up her throat as his eyes met hers for just an instance, a heat inside of his gaze that she shied away from. She looked away, then daringly met his eyes again. They were a brilliant blue, just as they were every other time she saw him. Whatever she had gotten a glimpse of he was quick to hide.  
  
Feeling uncomfortable, Sabé stood and held out a hand. "Thank you again, Obi-Wan, I give you my strongest gratitude."  
  
Obi-Wan stood as well, and he clapsed her hand firmly in both of his. Though she was wearing gloves, she could feel her stomach jump again. She smiled nervously at him and broke away, leaving him behind in the room as she scolded herself for getting butterflies. He was Jedi Knight for one thing. For another, he was in his mid-twenties, she knew from his bio.  
  
Sabé cleared her mind as best as she could, sending the images of his boyish smile out of her mind.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sabé found it easy enough to sneak out after the snoring of Rabé assured her that her handmaidens were asleep. Panaka did not check on them at night, so there was no reason for Sabé to worry. She changed into a white body suit that would allow her to do whatever vigerous exercises Obi-Wan was going to give her. Truth be told, she had no idea what to expect, and this unnerved her more than a little.  
  
After making sure the coast was clear, she pressed the button to open the door to the room the Jedi were staying in. Shutting it quickly behind her, Sabé looked around. She spotted Obi-Wan sitting in the middle of his bunk, his legs crossed and his eyes closed.  
  
Sabé couldn't help being curious. She walked boldly forward until she was standing right in front of him. She watched him; he sat unmoving for what seemed the longest time, not even a twitch of any limb.  
  
Finally, his eyelids flickered open, and he looked up at her, his eyes showing more than a little surprise. "How long have you been there?"  
  
"Only about ten minutes," Sabé said. She put her hands on her hips and looked at him expectantly. "You said you would help me, teach me some tricks."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, slowly coming back to reality. He ran a hand through his hair and stood. Sabé felt a little intimidated by his height. Usually he didn't seem so tall, but she was dressed in flat shoes and a skin tight outfit, out of the ordinary for the long sweeping robes and gigantic dresses she wore as Queen Amidala. She tilted her head upwards to look at him.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, giving her a quirky half smile. "I was meditating on this."  
  
"What conclusions did you come to?"  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. "I think that it is my duty to show you the ways of the Force. I believe it was not a chance that we met and have had this time alone together. I don't know what yet, but you are going to be of use in the future."  
  
"That's comforting," Sabé said a little sarcastically.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled at her. "Shall we begin?"  
  
"I'm ready when you are," she said, stepping backwards to give him room to move. "What exactly is it you're going to do?"  
  
"Sit," Obi-Wan instructed when he reached the middle of the room. Sabé complied, and they were both on the floor, indian style, facing one another. Obi-Wan took her hands without her consent, and she was dragged into the bond she had felt the night before, the sudden awareness of her surroundings overwhelming her. It seemed as if she could see things in a new light, and she knew it was Obi-Wan's Jedi senses she was feeling.  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Sabé jumped. She hadn't heard Obi-Wan's voice out loud, it was as if he was inside of her. For some reason this bothered her. She didn't like thinking he was in her head. Without thinking, she tore away from him, breaking their physical contact.  
  
"How did you do that?" Sabé demanded, scooting an inch or two away from him and eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan said immediately. "I didn't mean to scare you. It's part of the bond we've created. We can communicate telepathically."  
  
"How?" Sabé asked, her voice softer now, more curious.  
  
"It's like talking, but not."  
  
"How enlightening."  
  
Obi-Wan gave her a look. "This is hard for me to explain, you know. I've grown up my whole life thinking that all of this is normal. I don't know how to compare it to living without the Force."  
  
Sabé smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. Please continue."  
  
"Just direct your thoughts in my direction," Obi-Wan instructed.  
  
Am I doing this right?  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "I heard you perfectly, and we weren't even touching!"  
  
"Is this some kind of phenomenom?" Sabé asked dryly.  
  
"It's just unusual," Obi-Wan explained. "I've only known you for . . . twenty four standard hours, I think."  
  
Sabé listened to his words and considered them deeply. Finally, she voiced her concerns in a quiet, timid voice. "Why is all of this having to do with me so unusual?"  
  
Obi-Wan caught the note in her voice that said the answer to her question was very important to her. He frowned and shrugged very slowly, looking sorry that he couldn't answer her. "I have no idea." He sat forward suddenly when he caught her eye. His eyes seemed to blaze a green blue, a new color that she hadn't seen before. "It's not a bad kind of unusual. It's . . . exhilarating."  
  
Sabé's eyes widened, but she kept her eyes locked with his. "Oh," she said stupidly. For some reason his eyes were keeping her from forming coherant thoughts.  
  
Obi-Wan looked away just as suddenly as he caught her eyes. He cleared his throat as though he were embarrassed. "I mean, you're such a mystery. If you have such exceptional powers, why weren't you sent to become a Jedi?"  
  
Sabé felt oddly relieved that his eyes were staring at a spot on the floor instead of at her. "I'm going to find out," she said matter-of-factly. "As soon as I return to Naboo I'm going to ask my mother and father . . ." Her voice trailed off in longing.  
  
She was surprised to feel Obi-Wan's warm hand on her knee. A shiver made its way involuntarily up her spine at the mixture of his touch and his warm words, lilting with that mesmerizing accent. "You will return to Naboo. I will see to it personally."  
  
Sabé couldn't help the sappy smile that made its way up her face. "Tha--"  
  
Before she could finish, Obi-Wan was on his feet. "Have you ever seen a lightsaber duel?"  
  
Sabé stood up slowly, following him with her eyes as he swept around the room, obviously searching for something. "I've seen some on the holos."  
  
Obi-Wan finally found what he was looking for, a triumphant smile on his face. He held out his hand, and there lay a black handle.  
  
"Is this a real lightsaber?" Sabé asked, her voice laced with awe. He nodded, and she gingerly reached out to touch it. Boldly, she wrapped her hand around it and brought it closer to her eyes for inspection.  
  
"That's the smaller lightsaber I used when I was a child," Obi-Wan explained. He blushed just the tiniest bit. "I keep it around for comfort."  
  
Sabé could tell that the lightsaber meant a lot to Obi-Wan, and she felt something in her heart stir as she realized that his trust in her was deep and true if he was letting her handle it. "Thank you, Obi-Wan. As long as I use it, I will take special care to keep it intact."  
  
"I know you will," Obi-Wan said softly. He cleared his throat once more and turned around. Sabé frowned in his direction. Everytime he seemed to get the least bit emotional, he immediately closed himself off by clearing his throat and changing the subject. She wasn't blind, and it was blatently obvious. For the moment, she decided not to comment though. Maybe spending more time with Obi-Wan would help to pull him out of his hermit shell. Already he was blossoming before her. Only a few days before she would never believe Obi-Wan to be opening up as he was now. He had seemed so cold and distant.  
  
Sabé snapped out of her thoughts embarrassedly when she realized Obi-Wan was staring at her curiously. He had his own, bigger lightsaber in his hand, and he was waiting respectfully for her to leave her almost meditative state.  
  
"Sorry," Sabé apologized quickly, trying to fight the blush making its way up her neck. "I was momentarily distracted."  
  
"I noticed," Obi-Wan said blandly. He smirked at her, his eyes twinkling in humor. She studied them silently, deciding that she liked how they looked when he was laughing. His eyes were most literally the window to his soul, she felt. When he wasn't closing himself off, his thoughts could be read through those ever-changing orbs.  
  
"I'm not going to spar with you," Obi-Wan continued. "I'm not professional enough, and I'm not sure that I won't hurt you. I just want to show you some moves, and I want to see if you can mimic them. Are you game?"  
  
"Oh, I'm game," Sabé assured him. "Most definately." She paused. "It's just that I don't know how to turn this thing on."  
  
Obi-Wan laughed. Sabé felt enthralled by the richness of his voice, the slight rumble that came from deep within her chest. She hadn't heard him laugh very often, and she relished in the sound. It made him seem young, younger than his eyes sometimes made him out to be. She could almost imagine the little boy he had once been.  
  
His hand went over hers, and he moved her thumb over the activation button. "You just press this," he said simply.  
  
Sabé would have felt stupid if she wasn't too busy worrying about the tingles that were making their way up her arm. She yanked her hand away from him instinctively. His eyes belied his brief hurt, but he quickly closed himself off again, changing the subject before she could apologize.  
  
"It won't hurt you," he said softly.  
  
Sabé now felt the stupidety she had been so close to earlier. Scolding herself mentally for being so daft, she pressed down on the activation button. Right before her eyes, an electric blue blade grew from the black handle. She felt the awe from earlier invade her body. She had never seen a lightsaber until just recently, meeting the Jedi, and now here she was, actually holding one in her hand.  
  
She heard the buzz of his unfolding, and she snapped her eyes to it quickly, not wanting to miss the magic of the blade forming. His was longer and bigger, but her was the perfect size. Made for him as a child, it was lightweight and easy for a small woman to handle.  
  
"Hold it like this," Obi-Wan instructed, bringing it above his head and putting his body automatically into a defensive stance.  
  
Sabé imitated it as best as she could. "Is this right?"  
  
"Perfect," Obi-Wan replied. He swept his eyes over her, and she had the odd feeling that he wasn't just talking about her stance. She shoved that thought out of her mind, knowing it was just her imagination. Her imagination was doing some crazy things in Obi-Wan's presence.  
  
"Do I come from the left or the right when I attack?" Sabé asked, trying to redirect her thoughts.  
  
"Are you right or left handed?" Obi-Wan countered.  
  
"Like this?" Sabé twirled the blade quickly before swinging it down her side and towards Obi-Wan's midsection. He blocked the blow easily.  
  
"Very nice," Obi-Wan complimented, clearly impressed. "How did you know what to do?"  
  
"I watched you and Qui-Gon fighting those droids," Sabé explained. "From what little I could analize from those brief moments, the memories I've gone over, and the training I've had in security . . . well, Obi-Wan, I think I'm ready for the spar you mentioned."  
  
"Maybe you are," Obi-Wan admitted. His eyebrows had risen a little with each of her words. He seemed contemplative, but she soon realized that this was just a mask. His lightsaber swung from where it had blocked hers, and he swept at her neck. Acting on instinct, Sabé ducked the blow and brought her lightsaber up to keep his from moving. The two connected with a hissing that was strangely comforting to Sabé.  
  
This move fueled a spar that moved from one end to the other. Neither one was hurt much, but Sabé found herself very grateful of the outfit she had chosen. She had to move and twist in ways new to even her, who had been trained in many different defense and offense skills, just to block his blows. She was honored that he didn't seem to be holding anything back, but soon she was panting and gasping for breath, worn out from the unusual exercise.  
  
It ended only when Sabé found herself blocked up against a wall. Obi-Wan flicked his lightsaber off, let it drop to the ground, and brought his hand up to pin her wrists to the wall, a self-satisfied smile on his face. "Do you give up?" he asked between pants. It made Sabé feel better to know he was just as physically drained as she was.  
  
Despite the exhaustion creeping over her, she shook her head defiantly. With a strong kick to his shin, she distracted him enough to use her hands and strength to push him backwards. Without his lightsaber to defend himself, she knew she had him. Her own lightsaber was underneath his chin as she straddled his chest. Her smile grew impish, and she was about to gloat.  
  
Then, before she knew it, Obi-Wan's lightsaber had flown into his hand, and he knocked hers out of the way so that he could turn her onto her back. He sent her lightsaber scattering across the floor, and he used one of his legs to keep hers flat on the ground while his hand empty of a lightsaber once again kept her wrists together.  
  
" *Now* do you give up?" he asked. His smile was the same as hers, winning, and she knew that there was no way she could pull a trick like he did.  
  
She sighed and nodded very reluctantly. She was about to reply when the familiar sound of doors opening interrupted her. She and Obi-Wan turned their heads to the side to see Captain Panaka staring at them in shock. He took one look at the situation and used his training to react. He kicked Obi-Wan in the small of his back, the closes body part, and Obi-Wan pulled away from her, clutching his back and looking very much in pain.  
  
Sabé jumped upwards and turned him over so she could inspect the damage. She sent Captain Panaka a withering glare. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"You can imagine my shock when I look into the security cameras before I retire and see this man is attacking you," Panaka spat, glaring at Obi-Wan. "Then I came in here and saw you pinned to the ground. Are you okay?"  
  
"Of course I'm okay!" Sabé cried out. "I don't think Obi-Wan is though. Captain, the Jedi was only showing me a new strategy in self-defense!"  
  
Panaka looked relatively shocked. "Are you sure?" he asked, sounding embarrassed. "I could have been sure he was . . ."  
  
"Trust me. If I tried to take advantage of Sabé, she would have severly injured me," Obi-Wan said calmly, sitting up.  
  
"Aren't you hurt?" Sabé demanded.  
  
Obi-Wan gave her a small smile. "Not really. But I pretended to be so he wouldn't try again, in a more vital area."  
  
Sabé hit his upper arm lightly. "I was worried!"  
  
"Sabé," Captain Panaka said cooly, his gaze resting on hers, emotionless. Sabé had learned from past experience that the emotionless gaze was the worst one to get. "I would appreciate it if you and I could talk alone before you retire."  
  
Sabé frowned as she stood up then offered an arm to help Obi-Wan up. "Of course, Captain Panaka," she said quietly. She bowed to Obi-Wan. "Thank you for the lesson, Jedi Kenobi."  
  
Are you sure it's safe? He looks lethal, Obi-Wan said in her mind.  
  
Sabé couldn't help smiling, and she was glad she didn't do more than that as she left the room. She noticed Panaka give Obi-Wan a suspicious look before following her in the hallway.  
  
Good luck, Obi-Wan called, his voice just as strong as if they were in the same room.  
  
Thanks, she replied. I just might need it. 


	3. Chapter Three

Sabé sat proudly on the couch in the handmaiden's quarters. Her hands were folded neatly in her lap, and she didn't flinch under Panaka's accusing glare.  
  
Eirtaé and Rabé entered after a moment of insufferable silence, and Sabé resisted the urge to sigh in relief. Panaka was waiting for all of the handmaidens to be present before he began. He explained to her in full detail that he thought it only fair Eirtaé and Rabé know about how she had put the Queen's safety in jeopardy.  
  
Confusion and worry radiated off of her fellow handmaidens in waves, and Panaka wasted no time in jumping right to the heart of their meeting. "I know you are all wondering about why I have pulled you out of bed at such an indecent hour. I will first have it noted that Queen Amidala is in no immediate danger." Eirtaé and Rabé both seemed to sink with relief. Panaka held up a hand. "Don't get too excited. Sabé seems to have taken it upon herself to sabatoge the Queen as best as she can."  
  
"Excuse me--" Sabé began defiantly, haughtily. Panaka rested his cold gaze on her, and she stopped abrubtly. Still not wanting to be reprimanded, she finished what she was going to say, but her voice was considerably more timid. "I don't think that furthering my knowledge in security with a Jedi Knight is dangerous for Padmé!"  
  
"You are to make no attachments, Sabé, and frolicking with some man you barely know counts! You may consider it innocent and harmless, but what if he figures everything out? What if he tells his Master of Padmé's real identity and somehow someone over hears? There are a million different likely scenarios, Sabé, and none of them end pleasantly."  
  
"I was not frolicking with some man!" Sabé cried, feeling tears starting to build. She tried her hardest not to let it show on her face. "I would think, Captain Panaka, that you know me well enough to know that I am not the type of person to ruin a mission because of a petty relationship with a man I will never see again. Can you take my past into any consideration at all?"  
  
Panaka glowered at her. "Sabé, when I entered the room he had you pinned underneath him on the ground. What am I supposed to believe?" Sabé looked down at her lap and felt suddenly naked without the white makeup that would have hidden her blush. Panaka's voice became quiet and firm as he continued. "And, no, Sabé. I'm afraid that I can't take your past into consideration when dealing with something this serious."  
  
"But there's no chance he's going to figure this out," Sabé said, her voice low and helpless as she turned her head upwards to meet Panaka's eyes. She tilted her chin self-assuredly. "And even if he did, it wouldn't be my fault."  
  
"I'm afriad I will have to disagree with you on that, Sabé. But before I do so, I would like to know why you feel he's not a threat," Panaka said.  
  
Sabé looked down at her lap again. "I will admit that I let him know more than he should." She took a deep breath before blurting it out. "He thinks that Sabé the handmaiden and Queen Amidala are the same person."  
  
Panaka let out a deep breath. He seemed to have been bracing himself for something much worse than that. Still, anger emanated from him. "That is an offense that could cost Padmé her life and you your job."  
  
Sabé brought her head up sharply. "Could?" she asked meekly.  
  
Panaka sighed deeply. "Sabé, I don't know if you realize how dangerous what you've done and said is. I will not fire you, but for the time being your place in security is questionable. When we are back on the safety of Naboo, I will decide your punishment and whether you should be expelled or not."  
  
Sabé felt like crying again. A mix of relief and frustration was driving her insane. She offered a grateful smile in Panaka's direction. "That is more than I deserve."  
  
"It is," Panaka agreed. He turned his sharp gaze to Eirtaé and Rabé. "If you would allow Sabé and I a moment alone together? I have further to discuss with her. Privately."  
  
Eirtaé and Rabé dutifully left the room, heads bowed with respect.  
  
Panaka sat down on a couch in front of Sabé, and she was forced to meet his unblinking gaze. She felt more than intimidated by him, but she wasn't going to let him know that.  
  
"What is it you have to discuss with me?" Sabé asked. Her voice sounded much stronger than she felt.  
  
Panaka leaned backwards in his seat, but he still mantained an air of power. "Sabé, you're the best fighter and decoy I have ever met. You are a prize to the Nubian government."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"But," Panaka repeated her word, a little amusement laced in his voice. He leaned forward again, folding his hands neatly and leaning so that they were directly eye-to-eye. "You are naive. Your behavior has been inexplicable. You have jeopardized Padmé's safety. You have put your trust into a man that you do not know. You have let him in on our security so much that he may figure out that the handmaiden with his master is really the Queen of Naboo. You have disappointed and shocked me again and again tonight."  
  
"I know all of this, Captain," Sabé said, keeping her voice as steady as she could. "I want to know why you really are talking to me privately."  
  
"I want to warn you, Sabé. Even if Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Jedi, he is not to be trusted."  
  
"Even if he knew, he would do nothing to betray me or the Nabooian security," Sabé said before she could stop herself. She realized quickly this was not the thing to say.  
  
"What gives you this impression?"  
  
Sabé looked away from Panaka, wanting to gather the courage to lie to him and be able to pull it off. She didn't want to tell him that she knew Obi- Wan almost as well as he knew himself. She had connected with him and experienced his mind. She knew that, even if tortured, Obi-Wan would not give away such an important secret. He was respectable and all things good. He would not betray her in that way, she knew without a doubt. But how could she explain this to Panaka without telling him what had happened between them? Surely Panaka would be horrified at something he didn't understand. He would forbid her from seeing Obi-Wan again, from training with him. Sabé felt like an animal caught in speeder lights.  
  
Panaka repeated his question, this time an edge in his voice that made her speak.  
  
"Captain Panaka, I am afraid that I cannot disclose that information," she said firmly. She met his gaze with her own stony one, showing him that she would not be swayed in her decision.  
  
Panaka looked utterly shocked. "You--you're defying a direct order?"  
  
Sabé nodded slowly. She was quivering with fear inside, but she knew that she couldn't begin to explain what happened with Obi-Wan to this man, as close to Captain Panaka as she was. "I guess I am, Panaka," she said softly.  
  
Panaka stood abruptly. "I hope that your reasons are good enough to let you live with what you've just done," he spat. Sabé heard the doors whir shut a split second later.  
  
With his presence gone, Sabé laid back on the couch, sinking lower and lower into the cushions, wanting to be swallowed up by it. She couldn't have told Panaka, he would not have trusted the bond she had with Obi-Wan even if he did understand. Something inside of her told her to keep it a secret, and she knew it was more important to listen to that voice than listen to Captain Panaka, as unbelievable as that sounded.  
  
Her feelings were tearing her apart, and she let a single tear roll down her cheek. She was risking her job for a Jedi Knight that she barely knew. But . . . she did know him. In some ways, better than she knew even Padmé, her closest and dearest friend. Being connected with him was like . . . waking up from a dream-induced state; like suddenly becoming fully aware of her surroundings, more so than she'd ever though possible. Something new and electrifying was happening in her stomach and her heart, and despite her fears, she didn't want that feeling to leave. She wanted to embrace it and whatever it stood for. She wanted to explore it inside and out, to find out what it meant.  
  
Eirtaé and Rabé were suddenly sitting on either side of her. Sabé sat straight forward and wiped furiously at her cheeks, not wanting to have her fellow handmaidens see her in such a state.  
  
"Panaka was just angry," Eirtaé said, putting an arm around Sabé's shoulders. "When he calms down, he will be much more rational."  
  
"I know, I know," Sabé whispered, sighing. "I just can't help but be upset. Everything that he said was right, and I feel this guilty weight on my shoulders."  
  
"You really were alone with Obi-Wan Kenobi? In his bedroom?" Rabé asked, unable to hide her interest, a sly smile forming on her lips. "Pinned beneath him?"  
  
"Yes, yes, but it was nothing like that," Sabé tried to explain.  
  
"What happened?" Rabé asked eagerly.  
  
"He was teaching me a few things about the Jedi," Sabé said simply, shrugging. "He let me borrow a lightsaber and we had a little spar."  
  
"Ooooh," Eirtaé said knowingly, winking at her friend. "I understand perfectly. Getting all hot and sweaty and worked up with the Jedi Knight, hmm?"  
  
Sabé let out a shriek of incredulous laughter, and she grabbed a throw pillow with her free arm to stuff in Eirtaé's face.  
  
"Aw, come on, Sabé," Eirtaé pleaded. "You have to give us something. Even *I* can't deny that he's hot, and you know how picky I am. That accent . . . whew! Oh, and the way he walks. What confidence! Can't deny the attractiveness, Sabé, just fess up to your wild, passionate daydreams you know you have."  
  
Sabé laughed even harder, shaking her head. "You have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"You don't think he's cute?" Eirtaé asked casually.  
  
"I didn't say that," Sabé said. She paused for a moment's contemplation. "His accent *is* one of his many assets, isn't it?" She winked. "My personal favorite, although that chest does do me in."  
  
The three erupted into laughter, and Sabé felt her guilt and worry melt away in the friendly atmosphere Rabé and Eirtaé had created. Even though she felt like a third wheel sometimes, as she had confessed to Obi-Wan, she was still infinately close to the two girls, and they likewise.  
  
When the laughter quieted, Rabé couldn't help trying one last time. "So there really are no juicy secrets to share with your best friends?"  
  
Sabé pretended to think about it. "Well . . . I think his hand brushed against mine at one point."  
  
The girls began laughing once more.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next evening, Sabé set out at the same time to see Obi-Wan. She knew it had been implied by Panaka that she shouldn't see Obi-Wan privately anymore, but since he hadn't outright forbidden her, Sabé was going to continue to see the Jedi Knight.  
  
Sabé knocked lightly on the door to his room, looking around her carefully, checking to see that no one would see her enter Obi-Wan's private quarters again. Obi-Wan, are you in there?  
  
The door opened in a flash, and somebody grabbed her arm and yanked her into the room. The door shut just as quickly behind her, and she looked up calmly at Obi-Wan, arching an eyebrow in question at his bevahior.  
  
Obi-Wan let go of her arm and took a few steps away from Sabé. She realized just how close to her he had been only a moment before, and she felt her cheeks grow a bit warmer than usual.  
  
"The security cameras," she reminded him, trying to distract herself from the blush she knew might just spill onto her features.  
  
"I covered them when I sensed you were coming again tonight," Obi-Wan said. He didn't want to talk about that though. His concern shown brightly on his face, and a bundle of emotions that she couldn't decipher came to her through their bond as he spoke again. "I haven't seen you all day. Are you in any serious trouble?"  
  
"No," Sabé assured him, giving him a small smile. "Captain Panaka informed the other handmaidens of what I'd done, and then he talked to me alone. I-I didn't tell him anything though. I felt that it should be kept a secret. He wouldn't have understood."  
  
Obi-Wan frowned. "But you're not going to be expelled just because of me, right?"  
  
Sabé stepped forward boldly and tilted her head up to look at him, their bodies so close that they were almost touching. "If I am in any trouble, it's not your fault at all. I'll have you know I'm a very responsible girl, and I don't let anyone make decisions for me."  
  
Obi-Wan looked down at her carefully, searching her face. "Do you still want to continue?"  
  
"That's why I'm here."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled almost giddy-like, and he moved away from her to the center of the room again, motioning for her to sit across from him again.  
  
"I want to go further into our bond," Obi-Wan explained when she had sat down. "There's something deeper here, and I want to see just what we can do with it."  
  
"Okay," Sabé said. She reached for Obi-Wan's hands. This time she plunged into the awareness whole-heartedly, not backing away in the slightest. She felt Obi-Wan's sharp intake of breath.  
  
Do you feel that? he asked in her mind. This time his voice didn't startle her. It seemed almost natural to communicate telepathically with him.  
  
Yes. It's like a current of liquid, Sabé said, knowing that he knew what she was talking about, but wanting to describe it in words non-the-less. I feel like it's . . . cleansing and soothing me; inside and out.  
  
Very good. That's the actual Force.  
  
Sabé gasped, shocked. I thought that you couldn't see the Force.  
  
You can't. You're not actually seeing it, Sabé.  
  
Sabé studied what it was that was happening around her. Then it hit her. She felt stupid for not realizing it before. I'm feeling it.  
  
Very good, Obi-Wan said, his voice sounding more authorative than usual. That's the living and breathing Force. Right now I'm assuming it's only this strong when you're connected to me?  
  
Right.  
  
We have to work on your awareness level then. I want you to be able to feel this all the time. This is a Jedi's aid. Not his weapon or his sole purpose, but merely his aid.  
  
Pull away then. I want to try on my own.  
  
Obi-Wan obligingly let go of her hands.  
  
"Do you feel it all the time?" Sabé asked. She felt naked when her senses dulled, as though she belonged in that haven she had found in her bond with Obi-Wan.  
  
"To a certain degree," Obi-Wan said reluctantly. "It's stronger when we use it together. We're combining our powers and awareness. I'm bringing out only some of your potential. You have to learn how to reach that place on your own before you can become more powerful."  
  
"How do I do that?" Sabé asked eagerly. She was eating up every one of Obi- Wan's words and storing it in a safe place in her brain. Each of his instructions was devoured with heart, and she wanted to learn as much as she could. She felt like a small child in a huge, new world; Obi-Wan was her guide, taking her by the hand and showing her everything she wanted to see and more.  
  
"When I say 'find your center' will you know what I mean?"  
  
"No."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Sabé smiled. She had noticed that he did this when he was frustrated. "Close your eyes, Sabé."  
  
Sabé did as told. A second later she felt Obi-Wan's fingers on her temple. "Search inside of yourself with my guidance. Find a place where you are at complete peace with yourself and your surroundings."  
  
It was surprisingly easier than Sabé had thought. It felt like she was zooming through space. With Obi-Wan's direction, she didn't feel quite so lost. Suddenly, with a large jolt in her stomach, she stopped. Surrounding her was the caressing Force. Not as powerful as before, with Obi-Wan, but she recognized it for what it was.  
  
Now sit still. Stay where you are. Let the Force surround you, permeate you. Think of nothing but the Force. Become one with it.  
  
Sabé listened to his words carefully. Dimly, she felt his hands leave her body, but that didn't matter anymore. She wasn't aware of phsyical sensations, she was too far within herself to care about what went on in the outside world.  
  
It was so peaceful that she found she didn't care about time anymore. She had no idea how long she sat like that, just feeling the flow of the Force. Eventually, she felt a nudging; Obi-Wan's mind rubbing against hers. Sabé, you have to come out now, he whispered.  
  
Sabé felt a tingle run up her spine, and she made the journey back to the physical world once more, this time slowly, lazily. She didn't feel the mad racing she had earlier. She was more calm now, more sure of herself. Slowly she opened her eyes, and she saw Obi-Wan standing in front of her, leaning down with his fingers on her temple.  
  
"That was wonderful," she managed to croak. She coughed, and Obi-Wan handed her a glass of water that he'd had ready. "It was . . ."  
  
"Impossible to describe?" Obi-Wan suggested.  
  
"Exactly." Sabé sighed. "Can I do that without your guidance now?"  
  
"We don't have any time to find that out, but I'm sure you could," Obi-Wan said, gesturing to the chronometer by his bed.  
  
Sabé yelped and jumped up off the ground. "I was gone for four hours?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, amusement crinkling his eyes as he smiled just slightly at her. "You should always have someone or something bringing you back at a certain time before you learn to control it. If not, you'll just want to stay there forever. Eventually you'd probably just rot away from thirst or hunger or both."  
  
"Not a pleasant thought," Sabé said. "Thank you for that. I feel like a child in a whole new world, and you are my guiding light."  
  
Obi-Wan looked truly flattered. "I am only doing my duty, Sabé."  
  
On an impulse, Sabé closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around his chest, pulling her body close to his in a hug. Obi-Wan stood stiffly at first, but in a few seconds she felt his arms move comfortably to her back and his cheek rest on top of her head. She had meant it to be a short, brief moment to get it across how thankful she was. But now she felt like she was melting in his embrace, and she had no desire to leave it.  
  
She felt something brush her head as Obi-Wan's cheek left her hair. She pulled her head away from his chest to look up at him in confusion. Obi- Wan's eyes were almost blinding they were so blue. He kissed her forehead. She thought that she would be shocked by the action, but instead she just tilted her head up further, trying to get closer. Next he kissed the tip of her nose.  
  
Sabé held her breath slightly and closed her eyes, knowing what was coming next. She felt his lips gently brush against hers, tentatively at first. Her lower abdomen was doing pleasant flips and jumps that she had only read about in books. She pulled her arms from around his middle to wrap around his neck. This allowed him better access to her mouth, and their lower bodies clutched together tightly, making Obi-Wan let out a muffled moan.  
  
Boldly, Sabé ran the tip of her tongue along his lips. He opened his mouth for her immediately, sucking in her tongue in the most delicious manner. She felt dizzy and lightheaded as he began to gently run his tongue across hers, the slow strokes driving her crazy. She pulled his head down further, molding her upper body to his chest in that action. He moaned again, and one of his hands moved up to her hair. He began to tug at the simple french braid she had it in, and a moment llater she felt the silky tresses tumbling down her shoulders. He tangled his hand in her hair, feeling the softness of it and massaging her scalp. This resulted with a feminine sound from deep within Sabé -- a sound she didn't know she could make.  
  
Abruptly, with no warning, Obi-Wan let go of her and pulled away, turning his back to her. She could hear his panting, rivalling that of her own. "What?" she asked worriedly, moving closer to put a hand on his shoulder. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No, no," Obi-Wan assured her. He still kept his back to her, and she felt him fighting for control. "You did everything right -- that's the problem."  
  
"The problem?" Sabé echoed, feeling a weight dropped onto her shoulders. "What problem? There's a problem?"  
  
"Sabé, how old are you?"  
  
"Seventeen -- I'm almost eighteen."  
  
"I'm twenty-four," Obi-Wan said, making the number sound much larger than it was. He turned around then, his face an impassive mask. "I'm seven years older than you." He threw his hands up just slightly. "You're the Queen of Naboo for Force's sake!"  
  
Sabé nodded, but she felt miserable. For just that instant she considered telling him everything, wanting him to know that she wasn't the Queen, but merely a decoy handmaiden. It tempted her. If she told him, maybe the age difference wouldn't be enough for him to push her away. She wanted to be with him so badly it was almost painful. "I understand," she said instead. She was glad to note that her voice was calm and steady.  
  
"Good," Obi-Wan said, sighing. For just an instant he let something show through the mask he'd created on his face. Sabé wanted to find out what it was, but he was speaking again before she could ask. "Let's just forget this happened."  
  
"Right," Sabé said doubtfully. If what he felt was anything close to what she had, there was no way either of them would be forgetting this anytime soon. "I'll see you tomorrow night then?"  
  
"Tomorrow night," Obi-Wan agreed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As soon as Sabé heard the doors shut behind her in the Queen's bedroom, she plopped herself down on a nearby chair and let her head fall into her hands, letting out a very unladylike groan. Everything was telling her that that kiss with Obi-Wan was a bad idea, that wanting anything more would be impossible . . . but her body seemed to be screaming for his touch. She had always been awkward with the opposite sex, but she had been kissed before, and as she went back to the fuzzy details, none of it compared to Obi-Wan. What was she supposed to do? How could she get through their "training sessions" without her mind being clouded by the memory of that kiss?  
  
Sabé's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a door whir open. She snapped her head up, some part of her believing that maybe Obi-Wan was coming back to say that he didn't care about their age or her "throne rights". Instead, Eirtaé and Rabé were taking in her appearance carefully.  
  
"Hmm . . ." Rabé began, walking forward with her hands behind her back. "Sneaking into her room at four thirty in the morning."  
  
"Wasn't her hair in a braid earlier?" Eirtaé added, tapping her chin contemplatively.  
  
"Oh, and you gotta notice that flushed skin," Rabé said, an impish smile growing. "Eirtaé, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that our little Sabé has getting down and dirty. Perhaps she even has a lover we're not aware of."  
  
"She does seem to be blushing," Eirtaé said. She shook her head and clicked her tongue. "Sabé, Sabé, Sabé." She stopped walking when she was standing directly in front of Sabé. "When will you learn that you can't keep secrets from your sisters in security."  
  
"Hey, I kind of like that title," Rabé said. "We could have our own holo show. It'll be the new Carly's Iegoians." She pulled a blaster out for emphasis and aimed it at some unknown target. "All we need is cheesy background music, some go-go boots, and big hairstyles."  
  
Eirtaé laughed. "Rabé, you're getting off the subject here. I think we need to interrogate our subject further before anything else."  
  
"I whole-heartedly agree," Rabé said. She slid the blaster back up her arm. "Sabé, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"  
  
"There are six of us," Sabé pointed out. "I suppose we could split into two groups of three--"  
  
"Don't even try to change the subject," Rabé scolded, shaking a finger. "I can't be distracted easily." Her lips twitched into a smile she'd been trying to suppress. "Although I *am* blonde . . ."  
  
"Dirty blonde," Sabé corrected. "It's actually more of a caram--"  
  
"Just tell us about your loverboy," Eirtaé interrupted, shooting Rabé a look. Rabé shrugged innocently, and Eirtaé returned her sharp gaze to Sabé. "I won't be as easily distracted as poor Rabé over there."  
  
Sabé began to plead with her eyes, realizing that she wasn't going to get out of this one. "Look, this isn't what you think, and I . . . I really don't want to talk about it, okay? I need some time alone. I need sleep."  
  
"I wonder who it was," Rabé said, ignoring Sabé's words.  
  
"Captain Panaka?" Eirtaé suggested with a sly grin. "Perhaps she thought he'd let her off easy if she--"  
  
"You know it was Obi-Wan," Sabé interrupted, her voice rising. "I'll tell you that we kissed and that we agreed not to do so again, but no more than that."  
  
"Why did you agree not to kiss again?" Eirtaé asked kindly, recognizing that this was serious enough to Sabé that she didn't want to be teased.  
  
"He's twenty-four for one thing!" Sabé ranted. "He thinks I'm the Queen for another. And he's a Jedi. Jedi aren't allowed these types of things."  
  
"But you want him don't you?" Rabé asked. She had been observing Sabé quietly, and her question seemed more like a statement. "You don't care about age."  
  
Sabé made a muffled sound as she once again buried her face in her hands. "I really just want to be alone right now, you guys."  
  
The two immediately backed off, realizing that they shouldn't push Sabé any farther. "If you need anything, comm us, okay?" Eirtaé said, her voice coming from the other side of the room. The door whizzed shut, and Sabé knew that she was officially alone.  
  
She stood up from her chair and belly flopped onto the bed.  
  
On the bright side, at least she hadn't run into Captain Panaka on her way back to the Queen's antechamber. 


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Notes: I re-uploaded chapter two and fixed the two mistakes. To keep people from wondering, Sabé *is* 17 going on 18. Originally she was 16, but lt_ketch09 suggested that she be a little older. I thought that I had gone over and changed all the chapters. Secondly, Obi-Wan is *not* a Jedi Knight yet. I must have just typed without thinking, and when I went over it I missed that mistake. Lastly, thank you to all of you who have reviewed. I'm glad that you're enjoying this fic because I sure had a lot of fun writing it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In all that had happened the night before, Sabé had forgotten that it was the day of the podrace. She slept in later than ever before, and the other handmaidens didn't dare disturb her. Though she'd gotten back at four in the morning, it had taken a great deal for her exhausted body to finally get to sleep. Her thoughts were in constant turmoil, replaying that kiss with Obi-Wan over and over again. She even began to fantasize about what would have happened had they not pulled away. She wondered if that dark look in his eyes was more than she had taken it for. At the time she had been too dazed by the kiss to study it further, but it reminded her of the look books so often described as desire.  
  
Then she would snap back to reality from her childish daydreams and remember all of the reasonable points he'd made. If she was going to be rational, as he seemed to be, then she would admit to herself that she should accept Obi-Wan's friendship; that was all that they could share given the circumstances, and she was eager for any closeness with him. She would finally feel a bit at ease, as if she had accepted that that kiss could never develope anything more.  
  
Then she would lapse into daydreaming again.  
  
When she woke in the morning, her brow was wet with sweat, and all over she felt sticky. Her dreams had been filled with images she couldn't quite recall, but she knew that Obi-Wan had been the high-point of them. Attempting distraction, she glanced at the chronometer on her bedside. The time on it made her gasp in surprise.  
  
Sabé picked up her comlink and clicked it on. "Eirtaé? Rabé?" she hissed into the small device, trying in vain to keep it from slipping in her damp hands.  
  
There was a small sound, then Eirtaé's cheerful voice filled the room. "Sabé, is that you? We were wondering when you'd wake up."  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up yourself?" Sabé demanded as calmly as she could manage. "What's going on? I can hear people talking -- are you having a meeting without me?"  
  
"A celebration," Eirtaé said, a little bit of guilt making its way into her voice. "The little boy won the podrace and we're awaiting Padmé. She and Qui-Gon should be here within a reasonable time. They're coming around thirteen hundred hours."  
  
"Eirtaé, it's thirteen hundred hours right now!" Sabé said shrilly. She threw back the heavy covers of the Queen's bed and stepped onto the lush carpet. "Are you telling me that Padmé will be here any moment, and you didn't even bother to wake me up? Eirtaé!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry. Just dress as quickly as you can. We're outside the ship, looking out for her."  
  
"Don't go outside!" Sabé blurted before she could stop herself. The evil presence that had slowly been making itself known was at an overwhelming state. She couldn't deny the sickness in her stomach and the brief images she'd been seeing. "Visions", she supposed, but she didn't like to dwell long on them.  
  
"Your Jedi is here with us, Sabé, so don't worry. We're safe," Eirtaé said calmly. She clicked off her comlink before Sabé could protest Obi-Wan being called "hers".  
  
She thrust the comlink onto her bedside and ran to the closet. Without anyone to help her dress in any elaborate gown, and the impending danger she felt, she slipped into one of the handmaiden bodysuits and put on a cream-colored cloak to block out the sun. She armed herself with two blasters and picked up the comlink again. "Eirtaé, has Padmé gotten there yet?"  
  
There was no answer, so Sabé let out a groan of frustration. She was running through the Nubian and was down the steps that emanated from the belly of the ship when she realized that her hair was flying loose without Rabé's expert hands to do anything with it. She didn't hesitate to think that it really didn't matter. She felt a sickness in her stomach that was ever increasing, and she had to make sure Padmé got onto the ship safely. When the hot sun hit her eyes, briefly blinding her, she pulled the cloak's hood over her head, creating a little bit of shade of her small face. The air she breathed in was dry and full of sand. She gagged slightly but forced herself to get used to it.  
  
The handmaidens were already helping packages from the large, disgusting creatures that Qui-Gon had used to get to the ship from Mos Espa. When Sabé looked around, she saw Padmé on one of the creatures with a bright smile on her face. Qui-Gon was also sitting on one of these creatures, looking over everyone else. She paused for a moment and began to observe as well, wanting to be sure all danger was at a mininum.  
  
She had taken a few steps towards her Queen when a wave of disgust and disappointment made its way to her from Obi-Wan. Just as the feelings were suppressed, she whipped her head around to see Obi-Wan was now in front of the creature Qui-Gon was riding. His stature was calm and cool, but she could feel the dull sense of his earlier feelings. They must have said their good byes, because Qui-Gon turned the beast around and began once more in the direction of Mos Espa. Sabé resisted the urge to find out why he was doing so, and she decided that she should attend to Obi-Wan before Queen Amidala. Obi-Wan didn't have anyone else; Padmé had two other handmaidens.  
  
When Sabé reached his side, she tugged gently on his arm, letting him know that she was beside him. He broke away from her, but his gaze sought hers out. His eyes were angry and clouded, hiding the hurt that she sensed he was feeling. When he recognized her face behind the hood of her robe, his gaze softened considerably. "Where have you been all morning?" he asked softly.  
  
"Sleeping," Sabé answered. "Obi-Wan, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Obi-Wan said darkly. He stepped away from her, putting about a foot of distance between them. "You should see how your handmaiden is faring."  
  
Sabé wasn't the least put off by his behavior. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Don't just brush me off. I asked you a perfectly legitament question, and I would only expect an honest answer from you."  
  
"It's nothing, Sabé," Obi-Wan said, his tone more forceful than before. His eyes turned to stone, and she sensed him angrily weaving mental blocks around himself.  
  
Sabé stepped forward, and surprisingly Obi-Wan didn't back away. She put a hand on his cheek and met his eyes. "Why are you hurting?" she whispered.  
  
Obi-Wan's breathing quickened just the slightest bit at her touch. "It's a disagreement I had with Master Qui-Gon."  
  
Sabé nodded absently and began to caress the skin of his cheek, so soft to her fingers. Obi-Wan pulled sharply away. "You shouldn't do that," he warned, his voice strained.  
  
"Why not?" Sabé asked, confused at the sudden change of his posture and the change of his voice. He seemed much more tense as he turned his eyes to the ground.  
  
When he looked back up at her, she caught a glimpse of the darkened eyes that she had seen the night before. This time there was no doubt that it was the look of desire she had imagined in her dreams. She gasped just slightly, shocked at what he was letting her see. When Obi-Wan spoke, his voice was rough and suffering. "Because I can't pretend I don't want you when you're so near. It's harder for me to resist when you touch me, and I don't want to take advantage."  
  
Sabé felt her throat constrict in a nearly painful way. "You wouldn't be taking advantage!" she cried out. She wanted to take his hand in hers, to squeeze gently and let him know that she also wanted him. But he had all but ordered her not to touch him. Her hands lay helplessly clenched at her sides.  
  
"Don't say it," Obi-Wan interrupted. He gave her a half-smile. "It's better this way."  
  
She wanted to ask him how it could be better when she was plagued by thoughts of him, haunted by the texture of his lips and the sweet gentleness in which he had touched her with . . . but he left before she could stop him. She felt shocked at how quickly he had made his escape, but she took a deep breath and tried to manage some semblance of calm. She turned around to see that her fellow handmaidens and Padmé were pretending that they hadn't watched the whole spectacle. She felt relief upon seeing her queen and closest friend, and she ran across the sand to throw her arms around Padmé.  
  
"You are safe, Your Highness," she murmered into Padmé's thick brown hair. "You can't imagine how happy I am. How relieved I feel. We are momentarily safe from the danger."  
  
"What danger?" Padmé asked, looking concerned. Her dark eyes dulled considerably from the twinkling happiness that had been there moments before. Sabé felt guilty for ruining the Queen's good humor for no reason. She was not sure of the feeling she was getting, and they had Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon to protect them if it was anything serious.  
  
"Does it matter?" Sabé said quickly, trying to cover up her blunder. "We have escaped it, and that's all that I need to know."  
  
"I need to know more though, Sabé. Tell me what you are speaking of." Sabé did not answer her, so Padmé sighed deeply and tried again, this time a fierce determination in her voice. "As your Que--"  
  
"No, don't! Don't order me, My Lady, don't disgrace me in such a way," Sabé requested, pleading with her eyes. "It is merely a presence I have felt. A premonition. Now that we are leaving, there is no reason to panic."  
  
"Sabé, in the time I have known you, I have learned to trust all of the gut feelings you have. The danger is not over yet. Qui-Gon is going back for a few things including Ani. It may take a few more hours before we leave. The Jedi Padawan has to repair the ship with the parts, I'm sure. Do you know anything more?"  
  
"No, Your Majesty," Sabé said quietly. Listening to Padmé's words carefully, she began to piece things together gradually. Before she could think, she muttered to herself, "That's why Obi-Wan acted like that . . ."  
  
Padmé arched an eyebrow in amusement over the fact that Sabé used a less formal name to speak of the Jedi. "Perhaps when we are comfortable in our quarters you and I can have a long discussion over the happenings since our departure."  
  
Sabé smiled just slightly and bowed. "Why of course, Padmé. It would be terribly rude not to."'  
  
Padmé laughed. "That it would, handmaiden."  
  
"But I'm afraid it will have to wait until we retire. I have some unfinished business to attend to, if you'll excuse me." Before anyone could stop her, Sabé left the small group of her friends and descended the ship once more. She went down to the lowest level of the ship where she knew the electrical parts of the ship lay, knowing that Obi-Wan would be already at work with what he could be doing. From what she had seen, Obi-Wan seemed to try to find something to do with his hands when he wanted to be distracted.  
  
Sabé saw him sitting down working on something, and she plopped right next to him. He started in surprise, then he smiled at her. "You surprised me. You're not supposed to be able to do that to a Jedi."  
  
"You're very distracted, Obi-Wan." Sabé smiled back at him. He began to continue his work, so she decided to just be blunt. "I have some of this figured out, and I want to be able to help you."  
  
Obi-Wan's hands stopped, but he kept his head down. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You have told me of your dislike of Qui-Gon's habit of picking up 'strays'," Sabé said. "Padmé has just informed me that he will be returning for Ani, whom I am assuming is the little boy from the podrace. Qui-Gon just told you, didn't he?"  
  
Obi-Wan stiffened. He went back to work on whatever it was he was doing. "Yes."  
  
Sabé placed an arm on his shoulder. She meant it for a comforting gesture, but just as her skin touched his robe, he twisted around and brought a hand up to pull the hood of her robe back. Sabé let her hands go immediately to his neck, and he kissed her mouth more openly than he had before. His hands went to her waist, and he pinned her backwards, keeping his mouth glued to hers. He trailed one hand up her side, and she was shivering in the most delightful way as he lightly ran it over the fabric of her outfit. It made its way to her hair and began to test the thickness of it. He seemed grateful that she wore it down today.  
  
Sabé knew that what they were doing was rash, but it was more than she could handle. Obi-Wan's hand at her waist was teasing the sensitive spots there, and his other hand was massaging her scalp. She let her hands travel down to his chest, wanting to return the favor and show him exactly what she was feeling. When he felt her hands began to work on his chest, one making its way to his lower abdomen while the other began to feel the muscles of his upper chest and arms, he let out a sharp intake of breath right into her mouth, pulling away from her in shock at her uncharacteristic moves.  
  
Sabé didn't let this stop her. She moved her mouth down to his jawline and began to trail wet kisses on the skin there. She tasted the saltiness of him, and the flavor made her crave him all the more. Her hands began to move more boldly. Obi-Wan brought his lips down to her ear, and he sucked on her earlobe. She stopped her own ministrations and made the same sound in her throat from the night before that she didn't recognize. Though his movement was slight and effortless, it created fires within her that wouldn't be easily suppressed. The desire she had been feeling was now at a thousand fold, overwhelming her senses and muddling all coherent thoughts in her mind.  
  
"You really should leave," Obi-Wan whispered through heavy breathing, keeping his lips so close to her neck that her spine tickled and the hairs on the back of her neck rose. "You should leave before we lose control, Sabé." He darted his tongue out to touch the sensitive skin underneath her earlobe. "I think I'm very close to losing control."  
  
Sabé nodded, understanding his words. He lifted his body from her own and sat up again, his breathing still loud and echoing in the small room. He immediately resumed his work, his hands trembling just slightly.  
  
She found that she was hotter than she liked, and her desire for Obi-Wan had increased to a nearly intolerable level. Still though, she kept her ground. When she had regained her breath, she spoke the words she had longed to since she left his room the night before. "What should we do about this?"  
  
Obi-Wan sighed and stopped what he was doing. "I've told you before, there's too much keeping us apart. When we arrive on Coruscant, we may never see each other again."  
  
"We can't afford to start anything," Sabé said obediantly. "It's just a hormone thing, I'm sure." She paused. "Are you sure?"  
  
Obi-Wan hesitated just briefly, but it was enough to satisfy the longing in her heart despite the words he spoke next. "Yes. The attraction between us I cannot deny, but I cannot give in to it. I am a Jedi Padawan, soon to be a Jedi Knight. I can't let an affair ruin that for me."  
  
"I wouldn't want to ruin that for you," Sabé said quickly. "I would always feel guilty." She paused once more. "We should make a pact."  
  
Obi-Wan turned around, his eyes intense and smoldering. "A Jedi always keeps a pact."  
  
"Then give me your hand. We'll do this very simple." Obi-Wan complied, and she ignored the warmth of his skin, compelling her to feel it further. "We will not give in to our hormones." Before she could stop herself, she added, "Until there are no restrictions keeping us from being together."  
  
"We will not give in to our hormones until there are no restrictions keeping us from being together," Obi-Wan repeated solemnly. Sabé couldn't help it -- she burst into a fit of giggles. The tension between them shrunk at such a fast pace that she was aware of just how crazy it had been driving her. The sense of relief that she felt made her feel giddy and prone to laughter. She wondered if Obi-Wan could also hear the tears that nearly made it to the surface in her fit. It was hard to decide which to do -- cry with desperation or laugh with relief.  
  
"What?" Obi-Wan asked indignantly.  
  
"You! Me! This is so corny," Sabé managed to gasp out.  
  
"Corny or necessary?" Obi-Wan reminded her.  
  
Sabé stopped laughing slowly and stood. She resisted the urge that she felt in his presence, resisted whatever it was that wanted her to throw herself in his arms.  
  
Sabé winked at him and shook her head in mirth once more. She left the room in a bright mood considering the circumstances. She felt relieved now that she knew there was no way they would be tempted to do anything further. They had also cleared up whatever it was that had haunted her through the night. She was much more at ease now that she knew he felt just as helpless around her as she did around him. But the pact seemed to make things easier. It put restrictions on them that were necessary, as Obi-Wan had said.  
  
It had been so long since she retreated to beneath the ship, that all of the supplies had been taken on board, and the handmaidens and Queen were settled comfortably in the Royal Chambers. Sabé typed in the security code and the doors slid open for her to see Rabé, Eirtaé, and Padmé enjoying some wine.  
  
"We were going to wait for you before we started," Padmé explained. She took a sip of her wine and smiled calmly at Sabé. "You do know that your lipstick is smeared and your hair is a mess, right?"  
  
Sabé was far from caring. She sighed and sat down on the couch across from Padmé and beside the other two handmaidens. "Aren't you too young to drink, Your Highness?"  
  
Padmé did the mature thing and stuck out her tongue at Sabé. "Would you care to tell us what pressing matters you had to rush off to earlier?"  
  
"I'm sure they have nothing to do with any certain Jedi Padawans," Rabé added innocently.  
  
Sabé laughed. She settled back into the couch with a sigh and took a sip of the wine that Eirtaé offered her. "We just had a little . . . um . . . *talk*." Sabé smiled. "I feel much better about things now."  
  
"I'm sure you do," Rabé muttered.  
  
Sabé snickered. "Right. No, I mean . . . things have been very confusing."  
  
"What's been going on since I left? Start from the beginning," Padmé instructed. Her smile was carefree, and Sabé was struck with how young she seemed. Just a week before Padmé had looked like she had the weight of the galaxy on her shoulders, and now she seemed so much happier.  
  
"Your Highness?" Sabé said a little timidly. Padmé nodded at her, indicating she could speak. "If you don't mind, I would like to speak to you in private."  
  
Padmé sensed that this was more than just a frolic with a handsome man, so she snapped her fingers at Rabé and Eirtaé meaningfully. The two grumbled and shot Sabé evil looks as they left the room.  
  
"Feel free to tell me everything, Sabé," Padmé said quietly. She set down her glass and leaned forward on the couch, wanting to catch every one of her handmaiden's words. Her eyes were less gay, and now they held a touch of the exhaustedness Sabé had seen before she left.  
  
"The Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I began speaking together the other day. This led to that, and he recognized that I have Jedi blood in me. I don't expect you to understand, because I did not when he first explained it to me, but I have powers that exceed the limitating by over two thousand."  
  
Padmé nodded absently, not understanding exactly what she meant, but knowing the implications of it. "And?"  
  
"Obi-Wan offered to teach me a few things of the Jedi. He tells me that he thinks it's destiny we met. The will of the Force, if you will. I did not understand very much, so we . . . connected."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"No!" Sabé said quickly when she saw the widened eyes of Padmé. "It's nothing like that. I just merely mean . . . it wasn't physical, it was mental. His mind and my mind became one. It's very difficult to explain. Anyway, through this connection he transmitted memories of his training into my own memory. I'm not completely sure how he did so, so don't ask. I have been going over the memories to further my knowledge of the Jedi Council and the Jedi themselves.  
  
"Inevitably, I became eager for more knowledge. What he gave me through the memories was not enough. I sought him out and had him give me a midi- chlorian count test. Neither of us could think of any reason why I was not given to the Jedi Council as an infant. He told me that he thought I had been denied of my birth right, and so he offered to begin training me in the ways of the Force."  
  
"And did you accept?" Padmé asked.  
  
"How could I refuse?" Sabé took a deep breath and continued. "He tought me how to use their weapon, the lightsaber. We weren't going to duel, but things got out of control. He seemed surprised that I caught on so quickly. I almost won too, but at the last minute he knocked my lightsaber out of my hands and pulled a move I wasn't prepared for. He pinned me to the ground beneath him, and at that precise moment Captain Panaka decided to make an appearance."  
  
Padmé moaned in dismay.  
  
"I know," Sabé said. She still blushed at the memory. "He had glanced at the security cameras and mistook Obi-Wan's and my sparring for . . . well, from what I gathered, he thought that Obi-Wan was trying to take advantage of me. I told him that it was not the case, so then Panaka went off on me again. He said that I had put the entire mission in jeopardy because I was attracted to some guy and wanted to be alone with him. I did not explain to him about the bond Obi-Wan and I share. I know that Obi-Wan will not tell any secret we reveal to him, intentionally or otherwise, you must understand, Padmé. I did not feel comfortable explaining any of this to Panaka. He would not understand as I know you will, Your Highness."  
  
"I will speak to him for you then, Sabé. He cannot fire you without my consent. I will tell him that I know of the complete situation, and that I am not in a position to disclose information."  
  
"Thank you, Your Highness." Sabé smiled slightly before she plunged in to continue. "The next night -- last night -- I went to him again. He wasn't too keen on working with weapons after the previous night's escapades. He taught me how to meditate, and, oh, Padmé, I wish I had learned before! The level of peace you are at . . . it's impossible to describe. It's a feeling beyond comprehension unless you have experienced it."  
  
Sabé blushed slightly as she lavished on, and she quickly began to tell her story again. "Afterwards we kissed." She smiled in a school girl way. "Padmé, it was wonderful! I've never felt like that before . . . I mean, I *have* been kissed before, of course, but not like *that*. It was magical." Sabé sighed wistfully.  
  
"Is that it?" Padmé asked, looking a little dreamy herself. She was positively beaming, sharing in the happiness that Sabé felt.  
  
"Oh, no!" Sabé pushed away her memories and droned on. "He pulled away in the middle of it. I thought it was going to be some grand moment, but it wasn't. He told me that we couldn't be together, and he was right. He's six years older than me, he's a Jedi, we'll probably never see each other again after this, and . . . well, he thinks that *I'm* the Queen of Naboo."  
  
"Oh, Sabé--" Padmé began sympathetically. She looked guilty, and Sabé nearly felt incredulous. She then remembered Padmé's tendency to blame any misfortunes that happened on herself.  
  
Sabé held up a hand. "No, I don't want to hear it. Even without that misunderstanding, there's still no way we could ever try a relationship. He's training to be a Jedi Knight, and that is a reason enough in itself."  
  
"If you feel this way then what happened earlier today?"  
  
Sabé smiled wistfully again. She felt her cheeks warm slightly and her stomach tumble as she remembered the passion he had shown her briefly. "I went down to comfort him in a private matter between Obi-Wan and Master Qui- Gon."  
  
"Things didn't turn out the way you planned?" Padmé suggested dryly.  
  
"Do they ever?" Sabé retorted in the same tone. "I put my hand on his shoulder, and before I knew it I was pinned beneath him and his lips were on mine. If I thought the night before was anything, today it was . . . *wow*. I've never felt that way before, not with any other man. I really honestly felt as if Obi-Wan *wanted* me. As if he desired me."  
  
"Oh, Sabé, plenty of men do! You're just too blinded by your job to see it."  
  
"Be that as it may, I'm sure any man that I have after today's encounter will never measure up to Obi-Wan Kenobi." Sabé sighed miserably. "We can't be together. We broke apart before things got to out of control. He has to have a lot of self-restraint, more so than any other man I've heard of. I was ready to just give myself to him then and there, without any thought of the consequences. I was reacting in ways I've never dreamed of. You know how in those romance books Rabé forces us to read the women always feel so out of control? That's exactly what I felt. My hands . . . well, they were doing things I'd never even *imagined* them doing before."  
  
Padmé giggled, the dreamy look back in her eyes. "That sounds so romantic. You've been swept off your feet by your Knight. Well . . . your almost- Knight. He sounds very passionate."  
  
"He is!" Sabé paused. "We made a pact though."  
  
Padmé groaned. "Please tell me you're lying."  
  
"It was for the best, Padmé. We both will stick to it; we're that type of people. I can't allow myself to spin out of control again, and he can't allow his dreams of being a Knight to be shattered."  
  
Padmé was smiling at Sabé, and her eyes were just slightly damper than normal. "You're sacrificing a lot," she said softly. "I would never be strong enough to do that. Not with someone like Obi-Wan after me."  
  
Sabé felt tears spring to her own eyes. "You're not helping, Padmé!"  
  
"Oh, sorry," Padmé said, swiping at her eyes fiercely. "I didn't mean to upset you. I think you're doing the right thing, and I hold a lot of respect for your doing so."  
  
"Thank you, M'Lady. That means more to me coming from your mouth than any other," Sabé said sincerely. She smiled wickedly suddenly, remembering the wording she had used in the pact. "But, I'm afraid I did not tell you everything, M'Lady."  
  
Padmé grinned, she sensed Sabé's pleasure, and she couldn't help the good humor that she felt in return. "Well now's your chance."  
  
"I restricted the pact. Once he is a Jedi Knight, and once he knows that I am not the Queen of Naboo but merely a lowly handmaiden, we can try to start something."  
  
Padmé smiled once more. "You're a smart girl, Sabé."  
  
"Yes, well . . ." Sabé trailed off with a supposedly modest shrug, looking around her in a cool mannered way. She finally broke into a smile, something striking her mind. "How much information should we tell Eirtaé and Rabé?"  
  
"Oh, I think we shouldn't tell them anything . . . until the time is right," Padmé replied, the same wicked glint in her eyes. "Maybe make them work a little for it." 


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Notes: A lot of the dialogue in the beginning of this chapter was taken from the book. Thank for all of the reviews so far, and I hope that you continue to enjoy this story.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Qui-Gon's in trouble!"  
  
Obi-Wan looked up in surprise at the intrusion. The little boy, one of the handmaidens, and Captain Panaka had barged into the piloting room, intense looks on their faces.  
  
"He says to take off," the boy added. His eyes were wide with sincere worry. Obi-Wan didn't take the time to think that at least this time Qui- Gon had "adopted" a sentient being.  
  
He jumped to his feet to lean over Ric. "Where is he?" Obi-Wan demanded. Without waiting for an answer, he wheeled back to the viewport and began scanning it.  
  
"I don't see anything," the pilot said at his shoulder.  
  
Obi-Wan saw a slight movement and reacted instantly. "Over there! Get us into the air and over there! Now! Fly low!"  
  
Ric threw himself into the pilot's seat while everyone else scrambled to find seats. The ship began to vibrate as it kicked off the ground.  
  
"There," Obi-Wan said breathlessly, pointing. His eyes widened when he saw that Qui-Gon had his lightsaber out and was dueling with a black cloaked figure. He felt his heart thud. This wasn't like a little tryst for fun -- whatever the creature was, it wanted Qui-Gon dead. He'd dealt with this many times, but the red lightsaber was weaving in and out of the air, never stopping. They were right on top of the two figures, and Ric began to lower the ramp with the flick of his hand, biting his lip as he concentrated on getting it out just perfectly.  
  
"Stand by," he ordered. Obi-Wan kept still, his eyes intent on his Master.  
  
The two dueled for a little longer, but Qui-Gon was becoming more intense, using defense stronger than he had before. It looked as if he had been saving his energy for this moment. Suddenly the Jedi Master used a Force jump to land on the ramp.  
  
"Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan murmered helplessly. Ignoring Ric Olié's command to stay still, he leapt out of his seat and ran down the corrider, hoping that he would get to the ramp fast enough to help Qui-Gon knock the horned demon back to the planet's sand below.  
  
The ship began to accelerate, but Obi-Wan refused to lose his balance. He ignored the pattering of footsteps behind him and stopped suddenly when he saw Qui-Gon turning off his lightsaber just as he hit the floor. A body hit his from behind, and he turned just slightly to see the blonde boy, looking in fear at Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan felt a little bit of possessiveness over his Master. Who was this strange boy who wanted to intrude upon his moment with Qui-Gon? What right did he have to feel worried over Qui-Gon? He'd known him for less than a week. Obi-Wan had known Qui-Gon for over a decade.  
  
The boy didn't seem to notice Obi-Wan's wavering opinion of him. He stepped toward Qui-Gon cautiously. "Are you all right?" he asked, his voice bright in the empty room.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded, brushing himself off. "I think so. That was a surprise I won't soon forget."  
  
"What sort of creature was it?" Obi-Wan asked. He forgot his worry for his Master now that he knew Qui-Gon was all right. Already he was itching to get back down to the planet and finish the beast off.  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head, silently telling Obi-Wan to forget his thoughts of revenge. Obi-Wan felt a little upset that his Master knew him so well. "I'm not sure. Whoever or whatever he was, he was trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is he was after the Queen."  
  
Obi-Wan's heart sped up painfully. Sabé! He needed to get to her, to make sure she was all right, to warn her about this danger.  
  
Distracted, he forgot to ask the question that the boy got to first. "Do you think he'll follow us?"  
  
"We'll be safe enough once we're in hyperspace," Qui-Gon answered. He was purposefully not answering the question. "But I have no doubt he knows our destination. If he found us once, he can find us again."  
  
"What are we going to do about it?" the boy asked.  
  
Obi-Wan seemed to snap back to the conversation at this point. He whipped his head around to stare openly at the boy. *We?* He echoed in his mind, knowing it was rude to say it aloud. The boy must have gotten the point though. He looked like he regretted his words.  
  
"We will be patient," Qui-Gon said firmly, purposefully drawing Obi-Wan's indignant look back to him. "Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi." He gestured between the two, and Obi-Wan felt his anxiety in their Force-bond.  
  
The boy called Anakin beamed up at Obi-Wan. "Pleased to meet you. Wow! You're a Jedi Knight too, aren't you?"  
  
Obi-Wan gave Anakin another incredulous look. He turned to look at Qui-Gon and couldn't resist rolling his eyes. Qui-Gon gave him a stern look in response and motioned for them to return to the cockpit. A few seconds later the three entered the room. Ric Olié was working steadily at the controls, preparing the ship for a jump to hyperspace. The stood waiting for a few moments.  
  
"Ready," Olié finally announced, turning around with a questioning look.  
  
"Let's hope the hyperdrive works and Watto doesn't get the last laugh," Qui- Gon said dryly with a nod, indicating for Ric to continue.  
  
Obi-Wan stood behind the girl called Padmé, Anakin, Captain Panaka, and Qui- Gon. He wanted to make sure the hyperdrive worked before he went to the Queen's chambers to check on Sabé. Ric began to finger the controls with the practiced ease of a pilot who knew what he was doing. With a quick, sharp wine, the stars began to fade as though being sucked into a black hole. They gave way to the swirling white of hyperspace.  
  
Obi-Wan saw everyone breathe a sigh of relief. He began to back away slowly. Nobody seemed to notice his retreat, so he turned right around and began to stride down the corriders, going the familiar way to Sabé's corriders.  
  
He was stopped halfway there, a hand on his arm. He turned around slowly to see the handmaiden Padmé. She had a knowing look on her face that made him blush. He wondered how much Sabé had told this girl. "You want to see Sabé?" Padmé asked softly.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded more eagerly than he had intended. "I need to see that she's all right."  
  
"I'm sure she is, but I'll take you there just in case," Padmé said with a wink. She led the way down to the sliding doors leading to the Queen's chambers. She typed in a security code, and the doors swished open. She strode inside.  
  
"Somebody's here to see Sabé," she announced to the three women sitting nervously on the couches set up for lounging.  
  
"Obi-Wan!" Sabé jumped up and rushed forward. She put her arms around his neck. He felt a little embarrassed, remembering that there were three amused women watching the spectacle. Sabé had her face buried in his chest when she spoke, so her voice was a bit muffled. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine. And you?" he whispered. He let his head drop to her soft hair, and he closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of her in his arms.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine. I was so worried when I felt that hilt in the Force," she admitted. She buried her face further into his robes. "What happened?"  
  
Obi-Wan gently disentangled himself from her. He was surprised to note that the three handmaidens had left the room. He moved to sit down, and Sabé quickly sat across from him. She poured him a glass of wine from the bottle that was resting on a table between the couches.  
  
"It was some creature that was trained in the Jedi arts," Obi-Wan explained. He accepted the glass graciously. He wanted to feel the burning sensation down his throat. When he sipped it though, it was sweet and slightly watery. It was for the best though, Obi-Wan supposed. He didn't want a bunch of teenage girls getting drunk on the ship. "He had a red lightsaber. Usually lightsabers are green or blue with the exception of a rare few. Master Windu has a purple one."  
  
Sabé wrinkled her brow in concentration. "Is Master Jinn all right?" she settled for asking, looking worried.  
  
"He is," Obi-Wan answered. He narrowed his eyes slightly, remembering the boy, Anakin Skywalker. He didn't know why, but he felt threatened by the harmless child.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sabé asked. He winced. Did everyone know him so well that they could second guess his every move and word?  
  
"It's nothing. Just the little boy. Something about him is . . . disconcerting," Obi-Wan answered. He took another drink of the wine, wanting an excuse to observe Sabé's reaction to his words while not looking like he was doing so.  
  
"He sounds innocent enough," Sabé said. "Padmé told me a little about him. He has quite a crush on her. Of course, she doesn't seem to mind so much."  
  
Obi-Wan wanted to smile, but his thoughts were dour. "It's confusing," he said, his voice so quiet that Sabé leaned forward to catch his words. "He does not mean any harm, and I know that . . . but something about him is off."  
  
"Are you sure you're not just saying that because you're jealous?" Sabé asked gently.  
  
Obi-Wan snapped his head up to catch her eyes. They weren't accusing, but merely soft and caring. He looked away. "Jedi don't get jealous."  
  
"I beg to differ," Sabé said. She smiled gently. "Jedi are humans, are they not? And humans feel emotions. Just because you're trained to think otherwise . . ."  
  
"Are you saying the ways of the Council are wrong?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice haughtier than he intended. He felt quick to defend the way he had grown up. These were the views he'd learned, and he wasn't going to drop them just because a pretty girl told him they weren't true.  
  
"Not at all," Sabé said quickly. She must have realized her mistake. "I just think that saying Jedi have no feelings is wishful thinking. I *know* you have feelings. I'm sure that you're not always at peace as Jedi supposedly are."  
  
"I am still a Padawan!" Obi-Wan said defensively. "Of course I cannot be expected to act as Master Yoda or Master Windu or any other on the council. I can still act rash now, I am still learning."  
  
Sabé frowned. "Did it ever cross your mind that maybe your Jedi Council does not do everything right? From an outsider's point of view, I think that they give themselves far too much power. They think they know what's best for everyone, how everyone thinks and feels. They--"  
  
"Enough." Obi-Wan held up a hand. "You're starting to sound like Qui-Gon."  
  
Sabé arched an eyebrow. "Then I am not the only one who thinks these things. Tell me the truth, Obi-Wan. Do you believe that the Jedi Council runs everything smoothly?"  
  
Obi-Wan felt torn. Finally, he decided to give her all honesty. He took a deep breath. "No," he said. It was a simple statement, and he didn't venture any further into it.  
  
Sabé's eyebrows knit together in worry. She reached across the table for Obi-Wan's hand. She held it firmly in her own smaller one. "I didn't mean to upset you. You're worn out with worry, Obi-Wan. Maybe you should rest until we arrive on Coruscant."  
  
Obi-Wan squeezed her hand, taking comfort from her touch. "I don't need to sleep," he said. "I'm not tired."  
  
"Then meditate," Sabé said. She dropped his hand and a dark look crossed her face. "Come to think of it, I could use some peace right now too. We both have a lot to attend to when we arrive on Coruscant." Her eyes trailed back to his face, and they shone with hurt. "This may be the last time we ever spend together."  
  
Obi-Wan felt his throat constrict. "Then let's not spend it meditating, Sabé. I have something to give to you. Come on."  
  
He stood up and moved to leave the room. Sabé didn't ask questions. She jumped up after him and followed him down the corriders. They stopped in front of the doors to his room, and he punched in the security code. He began to walk into the room, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that Qui-Gon and Anakin were sitting and talking one one of the stiff beds. Both looked up, and Qui-Gon's shock was obvious when he noticed Sabé. His gaze shot to Obi-Wan's quickly and fiercely, but Obi-Wan could only gape. He realized he was making things worse by making it obvious he hadn't expected anyone to be in the room. The things Qui-Gon must be thinking!  
  
Sabé put a gentle hand on his back, leading him back to sane reality. When she peered around him and saw that they were not alone in the room, he felt her shock and embarrassment rival his own. "Oh . . ."  
  
Obi-Wan ignored everyone in the room and walked quickly to his bed. He reached beneath the pillow and pulled out the lightsaber he had allowed for Sabé to use only two nights before.  
  
"Obi-Wan, no!" Sabé said sharply when she realized what he intended.  
  
"Shh," he whispered, coming back up to her. He sent a look to Qui-Gon and Anakin who were still staring in open shock and surprise. "Let's go some where more private," he said meaningfully.  
  
Sabé followed his gaze and nodded. "Sorry for interrupted your conversation," she said to the boy and Jedi Master. Her cheeks were blazing as she turned around and followed Obi-Wan out the door.  
  
Obi-Wan stopped at a random doorway and opened it, not knowing what he would find inside. He grabbed Sabé's arm and pulled her in after him. When he looked around, he recognized it for a room where the R2 units had stayed. The only one that was left was in the Queen's chambers. The handmaidens had taken a special liking to him.  
  
Obi-Wan held out the lightsaber. He gave Sabé a look that told her to keep quiet. "I know you don't want me to give this to you, but it's mine to give, and I choose to let you have it. This has been a comfort item for me over the years. It was one of my only belongings as a child. Sabé, I want you to take this and use it. I have a feeling that we're going to meet again, that this expedition is not the last for us together. When we do meet once more, I will show you how to built a real lightsaber, one of your own." His eyes molded into hers intensely as he whispered his next words. "That's a promise."  
  
Sabé's eyes looked shiny with tears as she accepted the lightsaber, holding the weight in her hand. "I don't know how to thank you, Obi-Wan."  
  
"Well, to thank me properly would be defying our pack, so maybe a nice hug will suffice?" Obi-Wan asked, holding his arms out expectantly.  
  
Sabé cracked a smile at his lame joke, and she wrapped her arms around Obi- Wan. Surprisingly, it felt easy to ignore whatever was simmering below the surface between them; that attraction that had seemed lethally impossible to ignore only earlier that day. She felt as Obi-Wan did; someday they would meet again, and on that day all restrictions would be gone. As for now, she wanted to strengthen her *friendship* with Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
There was a beeping on Sabé's comlink. She pulled it from the belt around her waist, swiping her cloak aside. She pulled it out and to her mouth, still staying in Obi-Wan's embrace. "Sabé here."  
  
"Sabé? Panaka wants us to have a meeting," a female voice announced through the device. "You'd better get in here before he realizes that you left."  
  
"I'll be there in a few seconds, Eirtaé," Sabé said reluctantly into the comlink. She turned it off and looked up at Obi-Wan. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No, it's fine." Obi-Wan kissed her forehead tenderly. "I'll make sure I get to see you on Coruscant if we don't get to say good bye on the ship, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Sabé whispered, unable to think of anything else to say. She broke away from his arms and opened the doors to the room they were in. Obi-Wan stepped followed her a little ways down the hallway and watched her retreating back.  
  
He sighed deeply when she finally disappeared. He'd better go clear up with Qui-Gon exactly what he'd been doing with a female in his room. He made sure to keep his pace slow, not exactly leaping for joy at the thought of talking with his Master. When he finally did reach the room, the doors opened automatically for him, and Qui-Gon stood in the middle of the room, a stern look on his face.  
  
Obi-Wan ducked his head. "Master--"  
  
Qui-Gon held up a hand, stopping him from blundering any further. "Who was that girl that you brought in here?"  
  
Obi-Wan knew he couldn't get out of this. "That was Queen Amidala of the Naboo."  
  
Anakin gasped. " *That* was the queen?" he asked in awe.  
  
"You must learn to keep quiet, Young One," Qui-Gon said gently to Anakin.  
  
Obi-Wan felt that same jealousy he'd mentioned to Sabé overtake him once more. Qui-Gon had always called *him* 'young one'. Now he was saying it to this little boy who Obi-Wan already disliked. He knew his anger must have flared up on his face. There was no way he could have hidden it.  
  
Qui-Gon looked hard at Obi-Wan. "Why did you bring her into this room?"  
  
"Because I wanted to have wild, passionate sex with her," Obi-Wan spat. He turned around with every intention of leaving the room, but the doors shut firmly before he took two steps.  
  
"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said gently, taking a deep breath. "I'm not trying to anger you. I am simply inquiring because I am concerned."  
  
"Concerned because I've become friends with her?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously. He turned around to meet his Master's eyes again.  
  
"Is that all she is?"  
  
"Yes. A very good friend. I value her friendship highly. Above most, except for yours and a few choice others, of course," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt, Obi-Wan. This is merely concern talking, I assure you." Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan a faint smile. "I'm going to ask you to repeat the Jedi code right now and see if your friendship with this girl fits in."  
  
Obi-Wan felt furious again. "You think that I'm so irresponsible I wouldn't have already done that?" he demanded. "Master, I am not incompetent. I am a very capable Jedi, as I'm afraid sometimes you don't see."  
  
Qui-Gon looked him over carefully. "I see, Obi-Wan," he murmered. "But maybe sometimes I don't want to acknowledge how you've grown since we first met."  
  
Obi-Wan didn't know how to answer that. He had felt so angry only moments before, and now Master Qui-Gon was complimenting him with the gaze of a loving mentor. He cleared his throat, wanting some excuse to gain his bearings. "I'm going to go check on the hyperdrive; just to make sure it's doing well," he said, his voice lower than usual.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded, but Obi-Wan knew he wasn't fooled. It was just an excuse for Obi-Wan to escape and find some time alone to think things through. "I'll be back shortly, Master."  
  
"I believe you will, Padawan."  
  
"See you later, Jedi, Sir," the little boy piped up, looking up at him with those innocent blue eyes.  
  
Obi-Wan didn't answer Anakin. He simply nodded at Master Qui-Gon and left the room. He didn't like that Anakin was being so friendly to him; that made it harder for Obi-Wan to dislike the little boy. And Obi-Wan had every intention of disliking Anakin Skywalker. At least, until Qui-Gon gave up on the latest project. 


	6. Chapter Six

The Queen's transport had landed, and everyone was grouping together. Sabé was dressed in a black feathered dress; the headpiece that went with it looked extremely painful, but Obi-Wan knew it was not the time to comment on that. The Queen and her security grouped together in a form that must have been planned, making them look elegant while somebody was guarding her from every angle. Sabé gave a curt nod to Qui-Gon, indicating for him to lead the way. Obi-Wan tore his eyes away from her after she gave him a small, secret smile, and he began to follow his Master.  
  
The hatch slid open, the loading ramp lowered, and everyone made their way into the bright sunshine coming from Coruscant's sun. Two men clothed in robes of office of the Republic Senate stood at the end of the ramp, flanked by a contingent of Republic guards. Obi-Wan bowed to the men in unison with Qui-Gon. He tried to keep his mind clear. He knew he should be working on concentrating on the Force ripples around him, something no one else could do in the Queen's security. Still, he couldn't help being distracted. It felt good to be on Coruscant, what he considered his home planet. How long had it been this time?  
  
Sabé and her handmaidens appeared then, surrounded by Captain Panaka and the few guards they had escaped from Naboo with. Sabé stopped in front of the two men. Her eyes slid over them, then they settled on the man with the kind and anxious smile.  
  
"It is a great relief to see you alive and well, Your Majesty," he said, his smile growing as he straightened and swept his hand to indicate the man beside him. "May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum."  
  
"Welcome, Your Highness," Chancellor Valorum said, a faint smile coming over his stern features. "it is an honor to finally meet you in person. I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation on Naboo. I have called for a special session of the Senate so that you may present your request for relief."  
  
Sabé held his gaze straight on, not moving the slightest, looking high and elegant in her royal and regal robes. Her white painted face relayed a cool, calm outer image. "I am grateful for your concern, Chancellor," she said simply, her voice quiet but strong. Obi-Wan was surprised at how much she could change when she was Amidala and not the Sabé he was used to.  
  
Palpatine had moved to the Queen's side and was indicating an air shuttle that was awaiting them. "There is a question of procedure, but I feel confident we can overcome it," he was saying, guiding her along the rampway with her security in tow. The little boy and the Gungan tried to follow, but Anakin stopped when he saw that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were staying in their spots. Obi-Wan felt grateful he didn't further embarrass them. Then Sabé stopped in her tracks, and she motioned for Anakin to follow. Qui-Gon nodded at the boy, and he and Jar-Jar disappeared.  
  
"Excuse us, Chancellor, but my Padawan and I must meet with the Jedi Council," Qui-Gon said in his gentle but firm voice.  
  
Chancellor Valorum nodded absently. He smiled stiffly but warmly at them both. "Thank you for all you have done, Master Jinn."  
  
"I am only doing my duty," Qui-Gon said modestly. Chancellor Valorum returned to where he had come from, two security guards awaiting him there. Qui-Gon motioned for Obi-Wan to follow him in a different direction.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Obi-Wan felt a sense of peace when they entered the Jedi Temple. He had grown up there, and he always felt calm when he was within its comforting walls. He kept his face a quiet mask as they walked through the halls, careful not to let his delight show as he nodded at a few people who waved in greeting. He and Qui-Gon were going to the Council, and Obi-Wan wanted to make a good impression. A Jedi was always careful to keep his face placid.  
  
They entered the room after the Council was aware of their presence. The twelve members were sitting in seats circling the center of the room. Qui- Gon and Obi-Wan kept completely in step as they stepped to the center of the room and bowed to Master Yoda. After a few murmerings of greetings and comments on being glad the two Jedi were well, Qui-Gon was told to begin his report. He set in on everything that happened, his deep voice melodic as he replayed the details ceremoniously.  
  
"My conclusion," Qui-Gon finished quietly, "is that the one who attacked me on Tatooine is a Sith Lord."  
  
The silence that followed was palpable. Obi-Wan wanted to squirm at the uncomfortable air that had entered the room. He didn't like the doubt he was seeing on the members' faces, the disgust and outrage that Qui-Gon suggest such a thing. There was a rustling of robes as the Council began to exhance looks, disbelief written on their faces as they absorbed the information Qui-Gon had just given them.  
  
"A Sith Lord?" Mace Windu finally repeated, a growl in his voice as he sat forward, his strength rippling around him as he glared at Master Jinn.  
  
"Impossible!" Ki-Ad-Mundi snapped irritably, not bothering to hide his dismay at the suggestion. "The Sith have been gone for a millennium!"  
  
Master Yoda shifted slightly in his chair, a small and wizened presence in the company of much larger beings. His eyes were slits, and his whiskery face was wrinkled as he met Qui-Gon's eyes in thoughtful contemplation.  
  
Everyone seemed to become silent, waiting for Yoda to give them his wisdom. When he finally spoke, his voice was soft and grave, but not accusing or angry. "Threatened, the Republic is, if the Sith are involved."  
  
At this revelation, the Council began to mutter once more, snippets of conversations that were so quiet Obi-Wan couldn't catch any one phrase. Qui- Gon stood straight and proud, but Obi-Wan didn't have the same control. He shifted just slightly. It took all his energy not to burst out his opinion, to reprimand the Council for the insults they were giving Qui-Gon Jinn, his respectable Master. Qui-Gon may do crazy things at times, but this was different.  
  
Master Windu sat back heavily, his brow furrowing. "This is difficult to accept, Qui-Gon. I do not understand how the Sith could have returned without us knowing."  
  
"Hard to see, the dark side is," Yoda said. "Discover who this assassin is, we must."  
  
"Perhaps he will reveal himself again," Master Ki-Adi-Mundi suggested with a nod at Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan felt a little better. At first the Council had wanted to reject Qui-Gon's suggestion furiously, but now they were calmly accepting the situation.  
  
"Yes," Master Windu agreed. "This attack was with purpose, that much is clear. The Queen is his target. Since he failed once, he may try again."  
  
Obi-Wan didn't like hearing those words aloud. He hadn't gone a minute without thinking of Sabé's safety. He felt overly protective of her, and he wouldn't let anything happen to her so long as he was able to do so.  
  
Yoda lifted an arm, pointing at Qui-Gon. "With this Naboo Queen, you must stay, Qui-Gon. Protect her, you must."  
  
Obi-Wan let his shoulders shrink a little bit in relief, unable to stop himself. Now that he was to stay with Sabé, it would be easier to keep her safe. Qui-Gon's sharp gaze noticed his movement, and he gave his Padawan a pointed look. Obi-Wan quickly stood straight, keeping his gaze indifferent.  
  
"We shall use all our resources to unravel this mystery and discover the identity of your attacker," Windu said. One hand lifted in dismissal. "May the Force be with you, Qui-Gon Jinn."  
  
"May the Force be with you," Yoda echoed.  
  
Obi-Wan turned to leave, wanting to check on the Queen at once and tell her that he would be around indefinately. He stopped though when he noticed Qui- Gon did not follow, but instead remained standing before the Council. Obi- Wan held his breath. He knew what was coming. He just didn't think Master Qui-Gon was so brash that he'd stand before the Council in this manner.  
  
Everyone looked surprised at Qui-Gon. Yoda finally cocked his head in concentration. "More to say, have you, Master Qui-Gon Jinn?"  
  
"With your permission, my Master," Qui-Gon replied, his gaze steady. "I have encountered a vergence in the Force."  
  
That's one way of putting it, Obi-Wan thought dryly. He waited impatiently for the Council's response. He didn't want to stay, and yet he needed to be there as Qui-Gon's only supporter so far. The Council would not like what Qui-Gon had to say.  
  
Yoda's eyes widened. "A vergence, you say?" he breathed.  
  
"Located around a person?" Mace Windu added, sounding more intrigued than Obi-Wan had ever seen him before. The great man rested his chin on his hand, leaning forward in a motion to hear every one of Qui-Gon's words. Obi- Wan let the breath he'd been holding out just a little bit. So far, so good.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "A boy. His cells have the highest concentration of midi- chlorians I have ever seen in a life-form." He paused, looking a little hesitant at revealing the next bit of information. Finally, he just plunged in. "It is possible he was conceived by midi-chlorians."  
  
The silence that followed this statement was filled with shock. Qui-Gon was, of course, suggesting the impossible. Obi-Wan was even filled with the shock that seemed to permeate the room. He hadn't heard this little bit of information before. That that child was conceived not by human touch, but by the Force itself was absurd!  
  
"You refer to the prophecy," Mace Windu said, his voice quiet and flat; he was carefully keeping any emotion out of his voice. "Of the one who will bring balance to the Force. You believe it is this boy."  
  
Obi-Wan nearly dropped his jaw. So that was why Qui-Gon was so insistant about this situation. He'd heard rumors of this prophecy before, but he had never known how seriously the Council seemed to take it. Their grave faces showed him, though, that it was not just a tale told to young Padawans while they grew up in the Temple.  
  
Qui-Gon looked hesitant, realizing what their reaction would be if he spoke his mind. "I do not presume--"  
  
"But you do!" Yoda interrupted, his voice more alive than Obi-Wan had heard it before. His ears moved swiftly, as they did whenever he spoke of something he felt strongly about. "Revealed, your opinion, is, Qui-Gon!"  
  
Again, there was silence as the members of the Council exchanged glances, communicating through Force-bonds, Obi-Wan assumed.  
  
"To be trained as a Jedi, you request for him?" Yoda asked when the glances had all shifted back to Qui-Gon Jinn.  
  
Obi-Wan held his breath again as Qui-Gon spoke, hoping that his Master was smart enough not to say the wrong thing. "Finding him was the will of the Force," Qui-Gon said, his words reckless. Obi-Wan let out that breath and shook his head sadly. "I have no doubt of it. There is too much happening here for it to be anything else."  
  
Mace Windu held up his hand again, closing the debate. "Bring him before us, then."  
  
Yoda nodded somberly, eyes closing. "Tested, he will be," he whispered.  
  
Qui-Gon bowed before the council and left the room, this time following Obi- Wan. As soon as the doors shut behind them, Obi-Wan felt his fury and frustration become too much to handle.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Obi-Wan demanded, careful to keep his voice low yet keep the disapproval in there as well.  
  
"I am doing what I think is right," Qui-Gon said, not looking the least bit surprised that he was being scolded by his Padawan. "That is all I ever do."  
  
Obi-Wan's jaw clenched. "Excuse me, Master," he said coldly, "but I am going to retrieve a few things from my room before we join the Queen's security."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded, a very slight move. "I will meet you out front shortly."  
  
"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said briskly. He turned from his Master, into the twists and turns of the Jedi Temple. That sense of peace from the first moment he'd stepped in was gone. He hadn't imagined that Qui-Gon would be so . . . *disrespectful*. But then, could Obi-Wan have expected anything less from his Master?  
  
He had to type the security code to his room several times. He was so angry his fingers were shaking. When he stepped inside, he did feel just a bit better. Not often did he stay in this room; he was always on missions with Qui-Gon. But, still, he thought of this little room as home. He breathed in the familiar air and went to sit on his bed. Maybe some meditating would do him good. But, no, Qui-Gon was waiting downstairs. Obi-Wan felt a wave of defiance. It would serve Qui-Gon right to make him wait.  
  
The doors opened again, and a familiar figure stepped into the doorway. It was Roth Sagiv, a good friend of his whom was a few years younger. "Roth!"  
  
"Obi-Wan," Roth returned, a smile on his face. "It's surprising that we're both on the same planet at the same time."  
  
"It has been a long time," Obi-Wan admitted. "Maybe someday we will be given an assignment together."  
  
"It's highly doubtful, but I suppose hoping never hurt anyone," Roth said with a mock sigh. He stepped further into the room and motioned for the doors to turn. "Do you want to go for a drink or something? We're on Coruscant -- we should live a little. Besides, Master Tay-Yib is in the library."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled suspiciously at Roth. "And what are you *supposed* to be doing."  
  
"You know me too well, Obi-Wan," Roth said, flickering away from the question. He held out a hand. "How 'bout it, then? Just a short one."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. He truly would have liked to spend time with Roth. "I'm afraid I can't, Roth. Master Qui-Gon is waiting for me downstairs. I'm only getting a few things that I wasn't able to take with me from our last mission."  
  
"Oh." Roth attempted to smile. "How did your mission go? Well, I suppose, since you're still in one piece it went well, so that was a stupid question."  
  
"Surprisingly enough, it's not over yet," Obi-Wan said. "It has been extended. We're to protect the Queen of Naboo."  
  
"Really?" Roth's attention perked up. "Is she gorgeous?"  
  
Obi-Wan smirked. "I hadn't noticed."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Yeah, she's beautiful," Obi-Wan admitted. He felt a blush creeping up his neck so he turned around and began digging through his drawers, pulling out a few items of clothing and various other things.  
  
"Intriguing," Roth said, his voice knowing. "I suppose you have kept a safe distance away from the Queen?"  
  
"Unfortunately," Obi-Wan muttered.  
  
"I'll bet," Roth said.  
  
Obi-Wan looked up and gave Roth a look, indicating for him to drop the subject. "And how was your last mission?"  
  
"Boring," Roth said dramatically. "As they all are. I wish I had a master like Qui-Gon Jinn."  
  
Obi-Wan snorted. "No, you don't," he said, reminded of his frustration with the older Jedi. He stuffed the clothes unfolded into a bag that was lying at the end of his bed.  
  
"As I often hear but never understand," Roth said. "I'll walk you out, okay?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and followed Roth out the door. "How long are you going to be staying on Coruscant?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Until Master Tay-Yib decides he's gotten enough from the library. I'm thinking of playing with his mind again. An exercise, I assure you, just to test my skills so far."  
  
"What else would it be?" Obi-Wan said dryly. "I'm going to be staying in an apartment set aside strictly for the Queen. Maybe we can run into each other again while I'm still here."  
  
"Maybe," Roth said. He smiled wickedly. "You know where to find me. The grubbiest, seediest nightclub you find."  
  
"Where else would I look?" Obi-Wan asked, smiling. The elevator they had climbed into stopped on the lowest level, but Obi-Wan didn't want to get out. Roth had put him in a much lighter mood, and he had no desire to return to Qui-Gon just yet. "Thank you, Roth. I hope we see each other again."  
  
"It'll never happen. It never does," Roth called out as Obi-Wan left the elevator.  
  
Obi-Wan was at the doors of the Temple in a few seconds, and Qui-Gon was waiting patiently, his own bag of clothes in his hand. "What took you so long?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"I ran into Roth Sagiv," Obi-Wan answered. He found himself glad to have an excuse. Qui-Gon's face was grave and exhausted, and Obi-Wan felt a little guilty at the sharp way he had treated his Master. His gaze must have softened, for Qui-Gon looked a little bit relieved.  
  
"I have a shuttle waiting," Qui-Gon said. "Are you sure you have everything? We don't know how long we're going to be needed by Queen Amidala."  
  
"I'm sure," Obi-Wan said. "Although I do plan on going shopping sometime soon. I took my favorite robes on our trip as ambassadors, and now all I have left of those are the ones on my back."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled at his attempt at humor and began to go outside. The tension that had built between them was gone for the time being, but both knew they'd better have a talk soon before things got out of hand. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Obi-Wan walked with Qui-Gon onto a balcony overlooking Coruscant. They had just collected Anakin and put their things into the apartment Queen Amidala had been given. Unable to wait outside the door where Anakin Skywalker was being tested by the Council, the two Jedi were taking a short walk.  
  
Obi-Wan kept silent, but he was watching his master warily. He was embarrassed for the spectacle Qui-Gon had made of himself. Qui-Gon himself seemed to be at ease; the only emotion cluttering his presence in the Force was apprehension for Anakin's fate.  
  
Obi-Wan's thoughts began to twirl in turmoil. He knew Qui-Gon almost as well as Qui-Gon knew himself. The Council *would* deny Anakin Skywalker, there was no question. There also was no question on what Qui-Gon's reaction would be. The Jedi Master would repeat his request and nag the Council, demanding permission for Anakin to be trained. Obi-Wan had never seen Qui-Gon so passionate about one of his hopeless causes before, and he was beginning to wonder if this time Qui-Gon Jinn would go farther than he ever had before. If he would outright ignore the Council's decision. Obi- Wan shuddered to think what Qui-Gon might do. Afterall, he didn't have a reckless and unpredictable record for nothing.  
  
Obi-Wan needed to see how far Qui-Gon would go. "The boy will not pass the Council's test, Master," he said softly, hoping that this time it would get through to Qui-Gon. "And you know it too. He is far too old."  
  
Qui-Gon didn't turn his head from gazing at the sunset. "Anakin will become a Jedi, I promise you that."  
  
Obi-Wan felt like a whole planet was resting on his soulders. The determination in Qui-Gon's voice was undeniable. He sighed wearily. "Don't defy the Council, Master. Not again," he said helplessly, knowing his words would go in one ear and out the other.  
  
Qui-Gon stood rigid, standing so still Obi-Wan wondered if he was even breathing. Then he turned around and faced his Padawan. "I will do what I must, Obi-Wan. Would you have me any other way?"  
  
Obi-Wan ignored the question. "Master, you could be sitting on the Council by now if you would just follow the Code. You deserve to be sitting on the Council." Obi-Wan felt his frustration turn to anger that Qui-Gon didn't seem to be listening to a word he said. He met Qui-Gon's eyes forcefully. Qui-Gon would hear what he said next. "They will not go along with you on this one."  
  
Qui-Gon scrutinized Obi-Wan for a long moment. Then he smiled. "You still have much to learn, my young Padawan."  
  
Obi-Wan could hear Yoda's voice in his ear warning "anger is of the dark side", but he ignored it. He had a right to be angry. Qui-Gon still did not listen to him. Of course, it was not a Padawan's place to order around his Master, but Obi-Wan thought it necessary in Qui-Gon's case. As much as Obi- Wan had needed training, Qui-Gon had needed the same as well. Obi-Wan had strong suspicions that they let Qui-Gon have a Padawan mainly because they hoped it would calm the Jedi Master down. Perhaps even tame him to follow the Jedi Code.  
  
Obi-Wan jerked his shoulder away from where Qui-Gon had laid a comforting hand. He didn't want to stay with his Master at the moment, he wanted to be alone to meditate on the feelings he couldn't control. He knew, however, that it was useless. He had to stay and see the fate of Anakin Skywalker. He had tried to warn Qui-Gon of what was to come, but Obi-Wan was still severly worried over what his Master's reaction would be.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Not long after their quiet discussion on the balcony, the two Jedi were in the Council's room once more, this time with Anakin standing in front of them. The tension in the room was palpable. This time Obi-Wan stayed obediantly still. He had to be the strong one here. As frustrated as he was with Qui-Gon, he hated seeing Qui-Gon's dreams shattered and his heart broken.  
  
"Finished, we are, with the examination of the boy," Yoda said. "Correct, you were, Master Qui-Gon."  
  
Mace Windu nodded his concurrance, his dark face expressionless in the dim light. "His cells contain a *very* high concentration of midi-chlorians."  
  
"The Force is strong in him," Ki-Adi-Mundi agreed.  
  
Obi-Wan knew his face was showing open shock, but he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was the boy really that special? Had Obi-Wan been too blinded by jealousy to see Anakin Skywalker for who he really was? Or maybe the Council was blinded by their belief in the old prophecies. Obi-Wan, for one, did not believe a word of any of them. But maybe he should start.  
  
Qui-Gon's relief was obvious. "He is to be trained, then," he said in a mixture of triumph and relief. Obi-Wan noticed he squeezed Anakin's shoulders briefly.  
  
Then there was silence. Oh, no . . . Obi-Wan thought to himself. He wanted to bury his face in his hands. Oh, no. Oh, no. He knew what that silence meant.  
  
"No," Mace Windu said, daring Qui-Gon to defy him, "he will not be trained."  
  
Obi-Wan felt a little guilty as he noticed the pain coming from Anakin. The boy's eyes were bright as though he was holding in tears. He glanced up at Qui-Gon in shame, as though he himself felt guilty for the Council's decision.  
  
"No?" Qui-Gon repeated in disbelief, shocked almost speechless. He glanced at Obi-Wan, and the Padawan managed an 'I-told-you-so' expression. He stood straight and scolded himself for his shock and near satisfaction. Qui-Gon's face was placid, only a few emotions making their way through the careful mask. But Obi-Wan could tell that Qui-Gon was desperate and hurting. He had his hopes set so high on this boy. He had been so sure that Anakin would make it.  
  
Mace Windu nodded, eyes steady. "He is too old. There is already too much anger in him."  
  
Qui-Gon looked incredulous. "He *is* the chosen one. You must see it!" he said desperately, gesturing to the small sandy-haired boy.  
  
Yoda obediantly studied the boy. "Clouded this boy's future is," he decided with a nod, his ears twitching just slightly. "Masked by his youth."  
  
Qui-Gon looked around helplessly, searching for a friendly face, someone to side with. When he found none, he straightened in acceptance of their decision. He nodded. "Very well. I will train him then. I take Anakin Skywalker as my apprentice."  
  
Obi-Wan heard these words echoed in his mind several times. His muscles tensed. He felt so many emotions rising with the echoes of that terrible sentence that he didn't know which to choose. A glance in Anakin's direction made him angrier than he'd ever been before. The boy's blue eyes were full of hope. Did he even care about Obi-Wan? Qui-Gon was *his* Master! He turned his desperate gaze to Qui-Gon, but his Master ignored the look.  
  
"An apprentice, you already have, Qui-Gon," Yoda pointed out sharply. " *Impossible* to take on a second."  
  
A voice of reason, Obi-Wan thought dryly. He didn't care what the Council decided now. The damage was done. The fact that Qui-Gon had even suggested that he replace Obi-Wan with Anakin was enough.  
  
"The Code forbids it," Mace Windu added darkly.  
  
"Obi-Wan is ready to face the trials," Qui-Gon declared.  
  
Obi-Wan stepped forward. He had been angry only a second before, but now he felt a rush of pride. "I *am* ready to face the trials," he agreed. This was what he'd always dreamed of. He just hadn't imagined that it would happen like this. He caught Qui-Gon's gaze, and he hoped that his cold indifference to his Master was obvious. He wanted to hurt Qui-Gon for hurting him. It was a childish thought, but one that Obi-Wan could not deny. He looked away from Qui-Gon. It was his Master's fault that their bond was quickly unweaving himself. If Qui-Gon regretted his words, it was already too late.  
  
Yoda's eyes turned to Obi-Wan. He had a feeling that the Jedi Master could see through him, could sense his thoughts. "Ready so early, are you? What know you of ready?"  
  
"Obi-Wan is headstrong, and he has much to learn still about the living Force, but he is capable. There is little more he will learn from me," Qui- Gon said. He caught Obi-Wan's eye again. This time the Jedi Master tried to show that what he was saying was the truth. Obi-Wan rejected the attempt at comfort. He ripped his eyes away from his Master's and turned them to Yoda's. Even more than before he wanted to be away from Qui-Gon. Their bond was ripped in a way that could never be mended, how *could* Obi-Wan learn anything more? It was true, he knew. He could become a Knight. Then Qui-Gon could be left to his hopeless causes alone.  
  
He deserves it, a voice in Obi-Wan's head whispered. Obi-Wan found that he whole-heartedly agreed with the evil tone.  
  
Yoda shook his head, his eyes still on Obi-Wan. "Our own counsel we will keep on who is ready, Qui-Gon. More to learn, he has."  
  
Obi-Wan felt the slap of rejection once more. He felt defeated by this revelation.  
  
"Now is not the time for this," Mace Windu stated with finality. "The Senate will vote tomorrow for a new supreme chancellor. Queen Amidala returns home, we are advised, which will put pressure on the Federation and could widen the confrontation. Those responsible will be quick to act on these new events."  
  
"Drawn out of hiding, her attackers will be," Yoda whispered.  
  
Obi-Wan found himself thinking that it was just in time. He felt blood thirsty at the moment, and any attacker of Sabé that got in his way would pay a hefty price.  
  
"Events are moving too fast for distractions such as this," Ki-Adi-Mundi added.  
  
Mace Windu casually but quickly looked around the room, catching each members' eyes briefly. Then he turned back to Qui-Gon, his voice more assured. "Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of this dark warrior who attacked you, be it Sith or otherwise. That is the clue we need to unravel this mystery."  
  
Yoda's nod was slow and brooked no argument. "Decided later, young Skywalker's fate will be."  
  
Qui-Gon took a deep breath and bowed his acquiescence to the Council. "I brought Anakin here; he must stay in my charge. He has nowhere else to go."  
  
Mace Windu nodded. "He is your ward, Qui-Gon. We will not dispute that."  
  
"But train him not!" Yoda admonished sharply. "Take him with you, but train him not."  
  
"Protect the Queen," Mace Windu added. "but do not intercede if it comes to war until we have the Senate's approval."  
  
There was a long silence as the Council regarded Qui-Gon, and he, them. Obi- Wan felt his muscles tense as the tension grew. He wanted to be out of there, but it seemed as if nobody was granting them permission to leave.  
  
Finally, Yoda nodded at Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin. "May the Force be with you," he said, more meaning in his words than a simple dismissal. The Council was more worried about this situation than they let on.  
  
Obi-Wan was the first to leave. He strode out of the room self-assuredly. He hated that a few of the Council members gave him looks of pity, feeling sorry that Qui-Gon would be so quick to rid of him. This fueled Obi-Wan's anger more. He walked even quicker than before. Qui-Gon called out his name, but he ignored the Jedi Master. He had no wish to talk to him at the moment. He just wanted to get back to his duty where he could meditate and chase these feelings away.  
  
Qui-Gon caught up to him though. He forcefully held Obi-Wan's arm, pulling the younger Jedi around to face him. "The Queen is departing for Naboo. As her protectors, we are to go with her."  
  
Obi-Wan yanked his arm away from Qui-Gon. Why were his eyes starting to moisten? He walked away again, this time heading for a shuttle ride that would take them to the Queen.  
  
When they finally arrived, disembarking from the shuttle at the landing platform, Anakin ran off to the R2 unit, looking scared. Obi-Wan stopped once more at the head of the rampway, Qui-Gon putting a hand on his arm once more. They began a heated discussion, Obi-Wan's anger very evident as he argued with his one time closest friend.  
  
"It is not disrespect, Master!" Obi-Wan said vehemently. "It is the truth!"  
  
"From your point of view perhaps." Qui-Gon's face was tight with anger, and Obi-Wan felt a little bit of satisfaction that he could get his prim Master to respond in such an uncharacteristic way.  
  
Obi-Wan's voice dropped lower, trying to say each word slowly for Qui-Gon to finally understand. "The boy is dangerous. They all sense it. Why can't you?"  
  
"His fate is uncertain, but he is not danger," Qui-Gon corrected sharply. "The Council will decide Anakin's future. That should be enough for you." He turned away dismissively. "Now get on board."  
  
Obi-Wan gave Qui-Gon one last glare before whirling around and stalking up the ramp and into the ship.  
  
Once inside, he wasn't sure where to go. He wanted to avoid Qui-Gon and the little boy at all costs, but it seemed that everywhere he would go, they would be able to show up. He was walking the length of the halls once more when he saw and heard the Queen and her security board the ship. He strode quickly to the belly of the ship, wanting to see Sabé with a passion he hadn't felt before. He wanted her to hold and comfort him. He wanted to tell her what happened. He wanted her to agree with him, to take his side since nobody else seemed to be doing so.  
  
He didn't even care about anyone else when he stopped directly in front of her. "Sabé," he said softly, locking her eyes.  
  
Sabé's eyes filled with hurt as he opened their bond a little further, letting her feel what he felt. She took his arm in her own. "Come with me," she whispered.  
  
Captain Panaka and the guards looked astounded at the Queen's actions, but she and the handmaidens ignored them as she walked back to the Queen's room. One of the handmaidens typed in the security code, and they all stepped inside as a group.  
  
"Go see that this ship is descending well," Sabé ordered her handmaidens. They looked a little surprised, but they left anyway. Sabé lead Obi-Wan to the edge of the bed and pulled him down next to her. "Tell me what's wrong, Obi-Wan."  
  
Obi-Wan did. He recounted everything that he could remember, detailing the words that had hurt the most, spilling out exactly how he had felt. When he finished, his voice seemed hoarse, and there was a long silence where Sabé considered his words. She put a comforting hand on his thigh, unable to hug him in her presitigeous gown.  
  
"I do not think Qui-Gon intentionally meant to hurt you," Sabé began, voice low.  
  
Obi-Wan stood up abruptly, breaking away from her angrily. "That's exactly what I don't need to hear right now, Sabé!" he informed her heatedly.  
  
Sabé stood up indignantly. "You could at least let me finish, Obi-Wan!" she said in the same tone. "I'm the only person you feel close enough to share this with, and I believe that I should tell you my exact opinions. I am not the type of person to hug you and lie by saying everything is all right. I will give you my honest opinions, if you will let me."  
  
Obi-Wan snorted, but he moved to sit on one of the couches and looked at her expectantly. "Do enlighten me, Your Highness," he said, his voice mocking her title.  
  
Sabé felt anger flare up, but she ignored it as she sat across from him. "I think that Qui-Gon was acting rashly, saying the first thing that came to his mind."  
  
"Replacing me should never have been on his mind," Obi-Wan countered. "The bond between a Master and a Padawan is complex and very true. It is a relationship that I hold above any other. He is like my father. How would you feel if your father one day said he'd rather have another girl be his daughter in your place?"  
  
Sabé considered his words. "I would react the same way you are," she finally admitted, her voice low.  
  
"Exactly!" Obi-Wan said. "And how would you expect me to react for you?"  
  
Sabé paused, considering for a longer moment than before. "I would want you to--"  
  
Before she could finish, her comlink beeped, and an impatient voice interrupted. "Your Highness, we agreed that there would be a meeting in which you would inform us of your plans."  
  
Sabé pulled the comlink out of her arm sleeve. "Yes, Captain Panaka. I will meet you in the usual conference room. Please tell everyone of importance to attend."  
  
"As you wish, Your Highness."  
  
Sabé replaced the comlink and stood up, looking guiltily at Obi-Wan. "We will make the meeting short and to the point. Afterwards, I wish to speak to you some more." She began to walk, and Obi-Wan just sat on the couch, looking quite comfortable. She turned around and beckoned to him. "Come on, Obi-Wan."  
  
"I'm not going in there--"  
  
"If Qui-Gon's going to be there, I know," Sabé interrupted, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, you're such a child. Obi-Wan, you need to be at this meeting. Not only will there be suspicions if you are not, but it is your duty as my protector. Do not let a squabble with your Master interfere with why you are really here."  
  
Obi-Wan stood up and began to follow her this time, his face showing defiance. "Sabé, I think that this counts as more than a 'little squabble'."  
  
Sabé stopped in the corriders and turned around. She placed a hand on Obi- Wan's arm and locked eyes with him. "My dear Obi-Wan, you misunderstand me. We will talk as soon as this meeting is over, I promise you. Captain Panaka will be outraged if he sees you leave with me, so wait five minutes after I depart with my handmaidens, then come to my door, and I will let you in."  
  
Obi-Wan gave her a short nod before she turned away from him and continued to the conference room. She pressed the button that enabled the doors to swish open, and she regally walked to the chair at one end of the room. She sat down, her back straight, her face placid. She did not smile or even second glance Obi-Wan when he entered right behind her. Obi-Wan noticed Qui- Gon, and he stood directly behind him, facing the Queen. To his dismay, Jar Jar went to stand behind him. Obi-Wan still couldn't believe how one creature could be so clumsy and annoying.  
  
"When we land on Naboo, it is my intention to act on this invasion at once. My people have suffered enough," Sabé said as soon as Panaka gestured for her to begin.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "I agree. I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish by this."  
  
Sabé looked ready to break into a smile, but she kept her face calm as she said her next words. "We will take back what is ours."  
  
"There are only twelve of us!" Panaka snapped, looking astonished at the Queen's plan of action. "Your Highness, we have no army."  
  
She turned her gaze to Qui-Gon, indicating that she wanted his opinion. "The Jedi cannot fight a war for you, Your Highness. We can only protect you."  
  
She didn't look the least surprised at this. Instead, she turned her gaze casually to the Gungan. "Jar Jar Binks!"  
  
The Gungan looked shocked to be addressed by her. He looked around, then pointed to himself. "Me, Your Highness?"  
  
"Yes," Sabé affirmed. She finally let her lips curl upwards in a slight smile. "I have need of your help."  
  
The Queen relayed her plan, asking for Jar Jar's advice here and there. Jar Jar looked positively beside himself with joy that he could be of such help. When Sabé had finished, there was a brief silence.  
  
"This is outrageous," Captain Panaka muttered. "Your Highness, do you really think this is going to work?"  
  
"It has to work," Sabé said quietly. "The plan is desperate, I must admit, but it is the last chance that we have. I will not hide away on Coruscant when my people are in need of me. I'd rather die trying to save them then be known as a coward."  
  
"It is hardly cowar--"  
  
Sabé held up a hand to silence Panaka. "If you do not mind, my handmaidens and I shall retire now in preparation of what is to come." Without waiting for an answer, Sabé stood. Her handmaidens moved behind her in perfect unison as she left the room. She was small, even with the dresses and headpieces she wore, but the power she emanated was undeniable.  
  
"She is insane," Panaka said, shaking his head, as soon as she left. "If you will excuse me, I would like a private word with the Queen."  
  
The Captain left. Obi-Wan began to follow after him, not wanting to speak to Qui-Gon or anyone else in the room. He didn't think he'd have very much patience for any blundering Jar Jar might give him. He was planning on waiting outside of the Queen's antechamber until he saw Panaka leave. But when he watched the man's retreating back, he saw that instead of going into the Queen's rooms he headed to the front of the ship where the cockpit was.  
  
Obi-Wan did not dwell on this. He just felt relieved that Panaka was not going to see Sabé as he had said he would. He waited the respected time before going into Sabé's quarters. He had to duck twice when different people walked by, one of which was Qui-Gon, but he stayed in a room across the hall.  
  
The door suddenly opened, and out walked two handmaidens. They were dressed in scarlet and gold outfits that Obi-Wan assumed were designated for battle. He had never seen any of the Queen's handmaidens so dressed down before.  
  
Acting quickly, he stepped into the room just as the doors closed. Sabé didn't look the least bit surprised to see him. Her hands were wringing together as she watched him. She, also, was dressed down. The red and black tunic would have completely hidden her small frame, but a black band was wrapped around her waist, showing off her small hips. Obi-Wan wanted to observe her outfit further, but she began to speak.  
  
"Tell me your honest opinion of my plan," she commanded softly.  
  
He understood then why her hands were wringing together. He closed the space between them and took her hands in his, quieting their fidgiting. She looked up at him expecantly, and he granted her a slow smile. "I think that it is rash and wonderful. I believe that it will work. This is not what they're going to expect from Queen Amidala, the quiet little woman who has only seventeen years."  
  
Sabé smiled a genuine smile at him. "Thank you." She stepped away, taking her hands from his. "Would you like some wine?"  
  
"Jedi don't drink," Obi-Wan said blandly.  
  
Sabé smirked at him, reminding him of the many times he had drinken wine in this room. "Would you rather water?"  
  
"No, I'll have some wine," Obi-Wan said. She rolled her eyes at him and began to pour them both glasses. When he sat down on one of the couches, she sat down next to him instead of her usual spot across from him.  
  
"You should talk to Qui-Gon," Sabé said quietly as they sipped at their wine. "I have a feeling that you will regret it if you don't make amends now." When he didn't speak, she continued. "When you walked into the room, when he looked at you, my heart nearly broke, Obi-Wan. He feels terribly for how he's hurt you. I stand by my opinion that he was being brash and did not think before he spoke."  
  
Obi-Wan stayed quiet for a little while afterward, hearing her words and absorbing their meaning slowly. "I will try to make amends," he finally said quietly. "I cannot promise anything. I love him as if he were my father, and he hurt me deeply. Forgiveness will not come easily."  
  
"I know it. But it hurts him as well. In return, you are his son," Sabé said. "I wish my real father and I had a relationship as strong as yours is. You should not waste it because of something so trivial."  
  
Obi-Wan leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. He felt something bitter in his mouth, and he quickly withdrew, a disgusted look on his face as he drank the rest of his wine, wanting the taste to go away.  
  
"What?" Sabé asked, touching her cheek self-consciously.  
  
"What is *in* that makeup?" he demanded when he was satisfied his mouth was back to normal.  
  
"I don't know," Sabé admitted. She placed a finger onto her lips. "I know what you mean. You get used to it after awhile. It can't be poisonous though, I wear it on my lips every day."  
  
"Whatever tradition this originated from is insane," Obi-Wan observed, swiping his lips with his wrist.  
  
"I whole-heartedly agree," Sabé said with a gentle smile. "It's a real mess to put on every morning. Although I do agree that it helps in hiding."  
  
"How? You stand out a mile away."  
  
Sabé looked nervous. She leaned forward and grabbed the bottle of wine. Before Obi-Wan could say anything, she began to pour more in his glass. "Let's celebrate our last time together, shall we? I have a feeling that things are going to change considerably in this battle." She paused, her eyes full of sorrow. "And I'm not sure if all of the changes will be for the better." 


	8. Chapter Eight

Obi-Wan watched the scene before him without really seeing. Jar Jar Binks had just dived into the lake where Gunga City was hidden. The Queen and those whom accompanied her were standing on the edge of the lake, nearly biting off their nails in nervousness. Obi-Wan didn't want to be subject to the anxiety that seemed to radiate off of them in waves, so he had stepped away about ten feet to watch and observe.  
  
While he scanned the forrest carefully for any danger, he caught sight of his Master, also standing off to the side and watching for danger. Obi-Wan felt something swell in his chest in a mix of pain, longing, and love. He remembered Sabé's advice on the transport, and his legs began to move, leading him to Qui-Gon. He really didn't want to be the first one to try and mend the bond that had been broken, but Sabé was right. Who knew what was going to happen during this battle?  
  
When he reached Qui-Gon, he stood stonily beside his Master and kept quiet. He had made the first move, but Qui-Gon was going to have to be the one to apologize. Qui-Gon's eyes were blank; he was acting indifferent to Obi- Wan's presence. Obi-Wan looked away coldly to observe the crowd at the edge of the lake again.  
  
Sabé happened to turn around at that moment. She caught Obi-Wan's gaze and grinned encouragingly. He felt a renewed strength coming from her as she sent a small tendril to him through the Force. She wasn't very good at sending feelings yet, so he couldn't quite decipher what it was meant to be. It didn't matter though. Obi-Wan turned his head and was about to speak, but Qui-Gon beat him to it.  
  
"I've been thinking," Qui-Gon said suddenly. His eyes weren't blank anymore. They looked almost afraid -- as if he were afraid he would only sever their bond further. Unwillingly, Obi-Wan felt a burst of compassion and the urgent need to forgive his Master. Qui-Gon turn his gaze to watch the Nubians and as he spoke, the words were uttered so low that Obi-Wan could barely hear them. "We are treading on dangerous ground. If the Queen intends to fight a war, we cannot become involved. Not even in her efforts to persuade the Gungan to join with the Naboo against the Federation, if that's what she intends by coming here. The Jedi have no authority to take sides."  
  
Obi-Wan had come here for an apology -- not a lecture. He felt the anger he had become so accustomed to begin to build. He knew what Qui-Gon was saying: Are you going to let your relationship with the Queen interfere with your teachings and duty? Obi-Wan knew he wouldn't. Sabé meant a lot to him, he would protect her to no costs, but he would not turn his back on the way he had been raised. He wouldn't jump into the war unless it was to block a laser bolt headed for the Queen he was assigned to protect. That, in his opinion, was not out of bounds.  
  
"But we do have authority to protect the Queen," Obi-Wan pointed out. That was all he would do -- protect Sabé.  
  
Qui-Gon moved his eyes to meet Obi-Wan's. There was a proud gling in Qui- Gon's face, and he nodded subtly, understanding Obi-Wan's meaning. "It is a fine line we walk, then."  
  
Obi-Wan understood. Qui-Gon was trusting him, was not going to bother to lecture Obi-Wan. This bit of compassion made Obi-Wan's heart swell unwillingly. "Master," Obi-Wan said suddenly, the desire to bridge the gap between them stronger than ever before. "I behaved badly on Coruscant, and I feel embarrassed. I meant no disrespect to you. I do not wish to be difficult in the matter of the boy." When he finished, he watched his Master apprehensively, his eyes wide, waiting for Qui-Gon's response.  
  
"Nor have you been," Qui-Gon replied, a faint smile of happiness appearing as his Force-signature began to glow in content. Obi-Wan felt relieved like never before. He had been right to take that first step. Both he and Qui- Gon were stubborn people, and Obi-Wan didn't know how long it would have taken them to make up had Sabé not intervened. "You have been honest with me," Qui-Gon continued. "Honesty is never wrong. I did not lie when I told the Council you were ready. You are. I have taught you all I can. You will be a great Jedi, my young Padawan. You are a much wiser man than I am, and you will make me proud."  
  
Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon clasped hands inpulsively, and the bond between them was rekindled. Obi-Wan felt a fire in him that had been blown out along with the widening breach in their bond. He felt more alive and ready than ever before.  
  
The moment was lost, however, when cries of relief were heard. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon turned to see Jar Jar stepping out of the murky water, shaking the drops from his head. "Tis nobody dere! Deysa gone! Some kinda fight, deysa have. Maccaneks, mebbe. Very bombad. Otoh Gunga empty. All Gungans gone. All gone." The sadness the Gungan felt was evident as he looked to the ground, his lips in a grim line.  
  
"Do you think they have been taken to the camps?" Panaka asked.  
  
"More likely they were wiped out," Obi-Wan said in disgust, walking back to the group.  
  
Jar Jar shook his head. "Me no think so," he said reluctantly, as if the information he was about to share was very secretive. "Gungans too smart. Go into hiding. When dey in trubble, go to sacred place."  
  
"Sacred place?" Qui-Gon repeated questioningly.  
  
The Gungan sighed wearily. "Mesa show you."  
  
They traveled the swamp for some time, first skirting the lake, then plunging deep into the forest of massive trees and tall grasses, following a water-screened pathway that connected a series of knolls. Somewhere in the distance, Trade Federation STAPs buzzed and whined as a search for the transport fugitives commenced in earnest. Jar Jar glanced about apprehensively as he picked his way through the mire, but he did not slow.  
  
Finally, they emerged in a clearing of marshy grashes and stands of trees with roots tangled so thickly that they formed what appeared to be an impassible hedge. Jar Jar stopped, sniffed the air speculatively, and nodded. "Dissen it."  
  
He lifted his head and made a strange chittering noise through his billed mouth, the sound echoing eerily in the silence. The group waited, eyes searching the misty gloop.  
  
Suddenly, a few Gungangs arrived, riding kaadu.  
  
"Heydo ho, Cap'n Trapals," Jar Jar greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Binks!" The Gungan hissed. "Notta gain!"  
  
Jar Jar didn't seem the least bit put off. "We come ta see da bass!"  
  
"Ouch time, Binks. Ouch time for alla yousa mebbe, me thinks."  
  
Nevertheless, the Gungan known as Trapals lead the group into the bush and to a clearing. Obi-Wan looked in awed fascination around him. There were refugees of all shapes, sizes, and ages, torn clothing and hungry cries of children. He felt terrible for the beings, and a quick glance at Qui-Gon told him that his compassionate Master's heart was breaking for the creatures.  
  
The Gungans stared in open surprise at the human beings walking through their territory as the Gungans on kaadu brought them to the head of the clearing where the Boss Nass was waiting, his blubbering mouth spitting as he slit his eyes, recognizing Jar Jar in anger.  
  
"Jar Jar Binks," he hissed, "whadda yousa doen back? Yousa s'pose to take dese outlanders and no come back! Yousa pay good this time!" His hands rubbed together in earnest. He seemed to notice the people crowding around him, grouping behind Jar Jar. His eyes narrowed even further in outrage. "Who yousa bring here ta da Gungan sacred place?"  
  
Sabé stepped forward at this point, tilting her head proudly. "I am Amidala, Queen of the Naboo."  
  
"Naboo!" Boss Nass thundered. "No like da Naboo! Yousa bring da maccaneks! Dey bust up our homes! Dey drive us all out!" He lifted an accusing hand to Sabé. "Yousa all bombad! Yousa all die, mebbe!"  
  
Obi-Wan stepped closer to Sabé impulsively, sending her a tendril of strength through their bond. She didn't acknowledge it in any way, but her shoulders straightened suddenly. "We wish to form an alliance with you," she tried again, her voice unwavering.  
  
"We no form nutten wit da Naboo!" Boss Nass roared stubbornly.  
  
Abruptly the handmaiden Obi-Wan recognized as Padmé stepped forward. "Your Honor. *I* am Queen Amidala of the Naboo." Her hand swept to Sabé. "This is my decoy . . . my protection . . . my loyal bodyguard. I am sorry for the deception, but it was necessary given the circumstances."  
  
Obi-Wan stood in numb shock throughout her speech. He felt a smile coming up, and he forced it to return to his heart. Sabé wasn't the Queen . . . Obi-Wan's head was spinning in shock and surprise. Images of various things she had said passed through his brain. If he had only been paying attention, he would have realized it sooner. She wasn't the Queen! The thrill he felt this time threatened to spill into a smile. Qui-Gon turned to look at him, amusement crinkling his eyes. Obi-Wan forced a calm outer- image, wanting to show his Jedi strength. Qui-Gon turned away again, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Although our people do not always agree," Padmé, the *real* Queen Amidala, continued, "we have always lived in peace. Until now. The Trade Federation with its tanks and its 'maccaneks' has destoryed all that we have worked so hard to build. The Gungans are in hiding, and the Naboo have been imprisoned in camps. If we do not act quickly, all that we value will be lost forever."  
  
Padmé stretched out her hands. "I ask you to help us, Your Honor." She paused, then said in a more forceful, strength-filled tone, "No, I *beg* you to help us."  
  
She dropped to her knees, and in turn everyone in her party did so as well. They all looked fearfully and hopefully up at the Gungan leader that held their fate in his fleshy hands. "We are your humble servants, Your Honor," Padmé continued, making her voice loud enough for all the gathering Gungans to hear. "Our fate is in your hands. Please help us."  
  
There was a shocked silence. It abrubtly ended with a deep rumbling sound coming from Boss Nass. At first Obi-Wan thought the worst, and he could tell everyone else did too, but the Gungan leader surprised them all. "Me like dis! Dis good! Yousa no thinka yousa greater den da Gungans! Mebbe we being friends. Yousa stand, Queen Amidoll. Yousa talka wit me, okeday?"  
  
The pressure in the air dropped so suddenly that everyone was aware of the tension they had been feeling. Obi-Wan felt lighter and elated. When he saw Amidala step away from them with Boss Nass's big hand on her shoulder, he pushed his way through the celebrating Nubians to get to Sabé.  
  
She stood stock still when he put a tentative hand on her arm. She turned around slowly, and his bright smile met her dull, saddened eyes. He felt his glee leave him at the utter hopelessness on her face. "What's wrong?" he demanded immediately.  
  
Sabé looked surprised. "I thought you would be angry with me," she said timidly. "I lied to you. It was necessary--"  
  
"For your job," Obi-Wan finished for her. His smile returned as he realized that there was no impending danger. "Sabé, I understand. I'm not angry with you at all. Not even the slightest bit."  
  
The smile that burst forth on Sabé's face rivalled with that of his own. He felt the need to touch her. He let his hand trail from her shoulder to the smooth skin of her neck. "You're no the Queen," he murmered as he let his fingers trail over her skin. She closed her eyes, and her breathing quickened just slightly. He was encouraged by her reaction. "Sabé," he said suddenly. The tone of his voice made her snap her eyes open to look at him expectantly. "I will become a Jedi Knight soon. It is inevitable. When the mess with Anakin Skywalker is cleared, it will happen. I can feel it somewhere deep inside."  
  
Sabé's eyes softened. "We are about to go to war," she whispered. "I could not stand it if anything happened to you, Obi-Wan."  
  
"And I, you," Obi-Wan said. Impulsively, he cupped the back of her neck and stepped closer to her as he spoke once more. "I have grown to care for you more than any other woman I know, Sabé."  
  
Sabé looked a mix of surprise and pleasure. Her eyes panicked suddenly as she looked around them meaningfully. "Obi-Wan, is it the time for this? We are surrounded by people, including Captain Panaka and Master Jinn."  
  
Obi-Wan laughed. "Nobody is paying attention to us." He leaned his head down so that their foreheads were touching, and their eyes met. "Do you have something to say?" he prodded, his voice soft and expecting.  
  
Sabé giggled nervously. She swiped at him lightly with her arm, trying to cover up her giddiness and embarrassment. "You know I feel the same, Obi- Wan." He began to lean closer, wanting to capture her lips with his own, wanting the sweet taste of her on his tongue, wanting her body pressed against his own.  
  
Wisely, Sabé stepped out of his grasp, her eyes warning. "When this is over, when you are a Jedi Knight, come see me again. Tell me the same thing. Until then, though, we must keep our relationship at the friendship we've tried so hard to keep."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, feeling embarrassed at his impulsive actions. "Rest assured, Sabé, I will come to you first and foremost once I am a full- fledged Jedi Knight."  
  
Sabé smiled, her teeth a dazzling white, her face lit up in pure happiness. "I believe you will."  
  
Obi-Wan couldn't help smiling in return. Everything was going to work out. He knew that the Naboo would win the war -- how could they not? Then he would become a Knight, Qui-Gon would take on Anakin as his apprentice, and he could attempt at a relationship with Sabé. How he would accomplish so, he didn't know just yet, but it had to be done somehow.  
  
It didn't cross his mind once that not everything always goes as planned.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that same day, after all of the plans had been finalized, everyone, including Sabé and Obi-Wan, walked through the doors of the main hanger of Theed. Droids stood in protest, but Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon tore them to pieces with their lightsabers as the Naboo freedom fighters shot blasters at them.  
  
"Get to your ships!" Padmé shouted to her pilots, gesturing to the ships frantically.  
  
Obi-Wan felt electrified -- he was looking forward to the upcoming battle. They would win, he was sure of it, and all he wanted was for Naboo to be at peace again. Sabé was just as torn up about the planet as she would have been if she were the real Queen Amidala. He wanted to mend her heart and make her smile again.  
  
Obi-Wan's lips curled up in a momentary distraction as he thought of Sabé. He knew he would become a Jedi Knight sooner rather than later, and something told him that it had to do with this battle. That meant that as soon as the fighting was over with and the viceroy was captured, Obi-Wan could venture into trying to be with Sabé. He still hadn't worked out how yet, but it would happen someday, somehow. Their Force-bond was too strong to deny such a thing.  
  
Obi-Wan continued to fight as he thought, and slowly the droids were becoming smaller in numbers. They were getting farther into the hanger, and the pilots' ships were beginning to start up.  
  
Suddenly the hanger doors burst open and Panaka, Sabé, and the Naboo soldiers came running in from where they had been in combat outside. Obi- Wan felt reassured when he saw that Sabé hadn't been hurt in any way that was visable. The remaining battle droids were quickly overwhelmed and destroyed as everyone focused their fire. They hadn't stood a chance.  
  
The group of them began to slow in front of the exit door. A dark-cloaked figure stepped through the opening to confront them. Obi-Wan felt the giddiness and exhilaration of fighting leave his body when he recognized the figure as the one that Qui-Gon suspected was a Sith. Fighting battle droids was one thing, but Obi-Wan had never encountered a Sith before, he hadn't even studied much about them at the Temple since it was believed they had been wiped out. The demon's yellow eyes were filled with anticipation and rage as he watched them, but he didn't make a move.  
  
Obi-Wan caught Qui-Gon's eye, and it was understood. "You go on ahead," Qui- Gon advised the group around them. The fear in the air was obvious as they all seemed to snap back to reality and began trooping out. As they left, Obi-Wan felt someone squeeze his arm, and when he turned to see Sabé looking up at him fearfully, she sent him a tendril of feeling through the Force. She either was getting better at it, or she was more determined than ever to make it work, because Obi-Wan felt the strength, reassurance, and hope quite clearly. He closed his eyes for just an instant and let the feelings wash over him and supply him with bravery. When he opened his eyes, the Queen's troops were just disappearing through a hallway. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were standing alone in front of the Sith.  
  
In unison, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan removed their capes. Obi-Wan felt fluid once more -- powerful, a part of something bigger than him. The Force was sizzling around them; the bond between Master and Padawan was stronger than ever. Obi-Wan realized how stupid he was to have thought a little boy could break what he and Qui-Gon had. Obi-Wan lit his lightsaber, and he could see his Master had lit his in the same instant.  
  
They each took a side, and with lightsabers raised, they slowly advanced to meet the Sith.  
  
In an instant, lightsabers were clashing; Sith against Jedi. Though the Sith Lord was working with confidence and ease, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were quite a match. When working together, they could become one person, their minds one, their lightsabers working in a unison more complete than anything else Obi-Wan had experienced.  
  
As they continued, Obi-Wan became more surprised with every move of the Sith. He was talented -- that much was clear. He was confident too, even more confident than Obi-Wan in a battle. For the first time, Obi-Wan felt something akin to fear begin to work its way into his mind. Accompanying this feeling was a good amount of doubt. They had underestimated their foe, and he only hoped that they could beat him. Never before had he felt like this -- he and his Master were the duo team that many across the galaxy feared. They were reckless but talented. Alone, each was a force to be reckoned with. Together, they were deadly.  
  
It was impossible for Obi-Wan to not have gathered confidence from that. But, though they were defending themselves well against the Sith, they hadn't yet gained an upper hand. Was it possible for the three of them to be so equal that no one would ever win the fight? Obi-Wan banished this thought -- it was insane, and he didn't have time for those kind of thoughts. He needed to focus his strength into his lightsaber as he had never done before. He needed to blank his mind, to rid of the doubt, confusion, and fear. He wouldn't be able to fight well with them clouding his vision.  
  
The fight began to lead out of the main hanger and into a power station of some sort. Catwalks and overhangs twisted and crisscrossed a pit in which a tandem of generators that served teh starship comples was housed. The room was cavernous and filled with the noise of heavy machinery. Ambient light filtered away in clouds of steam and layers of shadows. The Jedi and the Sith Lord battled onto one of the catwalks suspended above the generators, and the metal frame rang with the thudding of their boots and the clash of their lightsabers. Alone in the power station, hidden from the rest of Theed and its occupants, they intensified their struggle.  
  
The Sith leapt from the bridge on which they fought to the one above, strange face shining with the heat of battle and his own insane joy. His yellow eyes glimmered in satisfaction and pleasure. The Jedi followed, Qui- Gon in front and Obi-Wan behind so that the Sith was pinned between them. The Sith didn't bat an eyelash; he slipped into the rhythm they had created, and the move the Jedi had pulled in an attempt to overthrow him was done in vain.  
  
Obi-Wan was shocked to find that the Sith had caught him off balance. With a powerful kick, he was thrown over the side of the catwalk. Obi-Wan heard and saw his Master lunge at the Sith, taking his momentary distraction and turning it against him. The Sith was thrown over the railing as well, but several levels below Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon jumped right after him, using the Sith's shock against him once more. Just as Qui-Gon was turning the fight aggresive, the Sith regained his state of mind and leapt up and raced away, taking the battle in a new direction.  
  
Obi-Wan had recovered from his landing by this time, using all his will to calm his body's cries of protest. He had taken the fall badly. He hadn't had time to twist his body around and land in a crouch, so his whole body had crashed into the catwalk in a twisted position. Obi-Wan ignored the pain and took off after his Master who was following the Sith. Qui-Gon was exhausted, Obi-Wan could tell, but he was also determined. They had finally gotten the Sith to a point where it was possible to win the battle. Qui-Gon would not give up. He chased the Sith into a small door at the far end of the power station and went in swiftly, his legs and arms pumping, his lightsaber flashing.  
  
"Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan called after him, trying to catch up, but his Master didn't slow. Obi-Wan felt the fear creap up on him again. Alone in his state, Qui-Gon didn't have a chance against the Sith Lord.  
  
He continued on though, trying to catch up with his Master as his Master tried to catch up with the Sith. They were in the door and into a room before they realized what it was. Lasers crisscrossed the wall in a deadly red, and Obi-Wan barely stopped in time. He was breathing hard, and he was feeling fear for his master. All three of them were seperated by the laser walls; the Sith was the farthest down, but Qui-Gon was right behind him. Obi-Wan wouldn't be able to get to his Master in time. Unless . . . if he could use the Force to run, he might be able to catch up with them before the lasers turned again. He had to hope that Qui-Gon could hold the Sith off until then. Feeling at peace now that he had a plan, Obi-Wan worked on calming his breathing. He had to regain his energy.  
  
Qui-Gon was looking at the Sith, and the Sith's yellow eyes were glowing in anticipation that Obi-Wan loathed. Qui-Gon turned just slightly at caught Obi-Wan's eyes. There was a brief moment of understanding, and Qui-Gon knelt on his knees, meditating in the Force, gathering its power to him. He would need the strength of the Force like never before.  
  
Obi-Wan began to prowl his cage in a fury. He should have caught up with Qui-Gon, or Qui-Gon should have waited for him. The only chance they had against the Sith was working together, and Qui-Gon had seperated them. The chance was slim as it was, and Obi-Wan was, put bluntly, scared to the bone. He wasn't sure what would happen when the lasers ceased, but whatever it was couldn't be good. The darkside was permeating the air, clouding everything. Obi-Wan felt unnerved that he couldn't see very far into the future. It had always served him well. Now, though, his Force-senses were muddled and confused. The Sith was sizzling with hatred and darkness, and so the air around him sizzled as well.  
  
As Obi-Wan stared at the Sith, its yellow eyes came into contact with his own. Just as a malicious smile made its way onto the tatooed face, the lasers gave way, turning off in an instant. Before he could think, Obi-Wan took off down the corrider, focusing only on getting to Qui-Gon and the Sith. He was going to make it -- he knew it! He let out a cry, willing Qui- Gon and the Sith to come closer. Just as he was about to make it out, just as he saw Qui-Gon and the Sith engaged in fighting again, the red lasers returned with a buzzing sound, stopping him abruptly. The fury he had felt before gave way to rage and defeat. He hadn't been strong enough to reach them in time, and now his Master had to face the demon alone until the lasers gave way again.  
  
Obi-Wan was again relieved as he watched his Master fight. In meditation, Qui-Gon Jinn had found a renewed sense of strength. He was fighting in close contact, matching stroke for stroke. Obi-Wan felt proud, as he always did when his Master proved people wrong. He had been weak and frail, old and tired, but he was also strong and an incredible swordsman. In satisfaction, Obi-Wan noticed the Sith's yellow eyes begin to look uncertain. Obi-Wan's confidence grew as the Sith's confidence ceased.  
  
The Sith backflipped suddenly, giving himself some space to recover and gather his strength. Qui-Gon didn't miss a beat; he was right on top of the Sith with his lightsaber duelling so fast it was a blur of color. Obi-Wan froze his movements, his eyes boring into the two. Qui-Gon was wavering. He had been carrying on the battle for two long, and his strength was giving way. Just hold on, Obi-Wan thought. He didn't dare send the thought to his Master though, any distracted could prove dangerous. It wouldn't be long before the red lasers gave way though. Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon could make it a few more seconds. He had to.  
  
Stroke for stroke, Qui-Gon and the Sith battled about the rim of the melting pit, locked ina combat that seemed endless and forever and could be won by neither. Then the Sith Lord parried a downstroke, whirled swiftly to the right, and with his back to the Jedi Master, made a blind, reverse lunge.  
  
It happened so quickly that Obi-Wan wondered if it really happened at all. Yet, at the same time, everything seemed to be in slow motion. The red blade buried itself in Qui-Gon's midsection, and the Jedi Master's face contorted in pain. Obi-Wan heard a scream, a cry of anguish. He thought it was Qui-Gon's, but his Master's lips were still. Obi-Wan realized belatedly that it was his own cry. It was *his* anguish and pain that was screaming through the Force. The Jedi Master took a step back and slumped to the floor. Obi-Wan met the Sith's eyes with a rage that he had never felt before. He clamped his Force sense shut around him, putting barriers up almost immediately.  
  
The red lasers gave way, and Obi-Wan lunged at the Sith, his lightsaber working faster than ever before, fed by his anger and hatred. He didn't care about saving himself. He only cared about killing this demon, about revenge. He attacked the Sith with such power that they both were almost knocked backwards. The gleaming yellow eyes were in fact terrified, but Obi- Wan was blinded by that. The only thing he could see in the Sith's movements and stature was taunting. He set his lightsaber against him in a deadly series of movements that had no plan. He moved it this way and that, and the Sith Lord just barely held him off.  
  
His rage wasn't enough. His fierce determination wasn't enough. It soon became apparent who was the stronger of the two, and it was not Obi-Wan. He was getting worn out. He wouldn't be able to fight off the Sith, just as his Master hadn't been able to. Obi-Wan felt real fear, raw and unlike any he'd ever experienced. His confidence was gone. The only thing left was his will to live.  
  
Obi-Wan saw opportunity. He swiped his lightsaber at the demonic horned head, a killing blow. But he missed completely. The Sith had anticipated his move, and before Obi-Wan knew what was happening he was falling down into darkness. It was only his determination that helped him grab on to a metal rung just below the lip of the pit. He held on helplessly as the Sith looked down at him in triumph.  
  
The Sith was insane. He was giving out joy and satisfaction. He twirled his lightsaber and gloated in his victory. Obi-Wan would not let him win. The odds were against him, true, but he *would* avenge his Master. No matter what it took. He concentrated on settling his nerves, on searching deep inside himself for the place where the Force flowed soothingly. He banished his anger. It would do him no good. Anger was of the darkside, and he couldn't think of how close he had come to being swallowed up by it. Imbued with the power of the Force, he called Qui-Gon's saber to him just as he leaped up in a somersault.  
  
The Sith was shocked, but he had a rage and power that kept him from being off his guard. He leapt around, but he was too late to defend himself. Obi- Wan swiped him 'round the middle with Qui-Gon's lightsaber, effectively slicing the demon in half. The Sith fell backwards into the pit.  
  
Obi-Wan was beyond caring about it, beyond relishing in victory. He shut the lightsaber off and rushed to his Master's side, hoping that Qui-Gon was all right.  
  
"Master!" he breathed in a whisper as he clutched at Qui-Gon's shoulders, bringing his Master onto his lap. Though his Force presence wasn't black with death, Obi-Wan couldn't deny that it was slowly unwinding as his Master slowly died.  
  
Qui-Gon's eyes opened. There was pain there, inevitably, but there was also acceptance. "Too late, my young Padawan."  
  
"No!" Obi-Wan shook his head violently in denial. He felt tears stinging his eyes. He couldn't cry; he had to be strong for Qui-Gon.  
  
"Now you must be ready, whether the Council thinks you so or not. You must be the teacher. Obi-Wan, promise me you will train the boy."  
  
Obi-Wan didn't think. He just nodded, wanting to agree with Qui-Gon, to ease the man's pain in any way that he could. "Yes, Master."  
  
Qui-Gon's lungs began to heave, but he continued on. "He *is* the Chosen One, Obi-Wan. He will bring balance to the Force. Train him well."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded again, his eyes locked with Qui-Gon's. The older man's eyes suddenly glazed over though, and he took a deep shuddering breath that Obi- Wan realized too late was his last.  
  
"Master," Obi-Wan said softly, shaking the man's lifeless form as if he could revive Qui-Gon. He gave up and hugged his body closely. He let his tears spill as he repeated Qui-Gon's name again and again, trying to call his Master back. 


	9. Chapter 9 -- The End

Tears stung at the back of Sabé's eyes as she watched the sleeping figure on her bed. The day's events had finally caught up to her in this moment of quietness, and she felt exhausted both mentally and physically. She had been trained to put others before her though, so she went to the side of her bed once more. Obi-Wan's breathing was even, and she knew that he was asleep, but he was restless, and his Force signature was laced with pain. Tenderly, she stroked his cheek. She wanted him to be at peace. The pain he was going through nearly broke her heart, and she knew it was doing much more terrible things to him.  
  
Though she didn't know full details, Sabé understood most of what had gone on. The demon that they had left Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan with had killed the Jedi Master. Sabé remembered the moment of pain, loss, and anguish and how it turned into rage and anger. That would explain parts of it. She assumed that since the demon's body hadn't been found, Obi-Wan had disposed of it in a fit of rage after the death of his Master. Once he had killed it, he had gone to Qui-Gon's side. Sabé speculated that it had been almost an hour since she felt the hitch in the Force. That meant that for at least an hour, Obi-Wan had been rocking Qui-Gon against his body, mumbling the Jedi's name and crying tears for the loss of a father.  
  
When she found him, it had been difficult to get him to let Qui-Gon go, but she had assured him that the Jedi Master's body would be in the best care, that nothing of disrespect would happen to it in the time it took to arrange a proper funeral. After the body had been taken away, Sabé had stayed in that room with Obi-Wan for a long while, holding his body against hers and attempting to soothe him. Yané had come in, interrupting her comfort, and inquired what they were to do with Obi-Wan. Sabé had assured her that she would take care of the Jedi, and as soon as Yané had left, Sabé managed to talk Obi-Wan into following her to her bedroom. Though it might ruin her reputation, Sabé hadn't cared. She had instructed Obi-Wan to lay down on the bed, and the emotional turmoil along with the phsyical exertions he'd gone through that day had caught up with him. He was sleeping within minutes.  
  
Sabé jumped in surprise when the doors to her bedroom opened. She jerked her hand away from Obi-Wan's face and brought it up to her lips to silence the figure that was standing in the doorway. With a quick gesture, Sabé led the woman into her small common room and turned on the light. She recognized Padmé's features, her brown eyes full of sorrow and compassion.  
  
"Is he all right?" Padmé whispered, her voice somber.  
  
Sabé felt the stinging behind her eyes again. She wanted to just break down and cry. Not for herself, but for Obi-Wan. She felt his anguish as if it were her own, and it was affecting her deeply. "He hasn't woken yet," Sabé whispered in response, purposefully keeping her answer vague.  
  
Padmé nodded, understanding. "I'm sorry to disturb you, I really wish I didn't have to, but it was either Captain Panaka or me. We have contacted the Jedi Temple with news of Master Qui-Gon Jinn's death. The whole Jedi Council is coming out here to see that his body be honored properly."  
  
"Thank you, Padmé," Sabé said simply but meaningfully. She truly was thankful, but she felt empty, tired, and broken.  
  
Padmé put a gentle hand on Sabé's upper arm, concern in the Queen's eyes. "Sabé, I want you to try and get some sleep as well. You can't accomplish anything by worrying over Obi-Wan, and you're exhausted, I can tell." Padmé moved away from her without another word, and Sabé followed her back into the bedroom. At the doorway, Padmé gave Sabé a reassuring smile with a quick promise to contact her again in the morning. Sabé felt guilty for sighing in relief as the doors shut.  
  
"Is she gone?"  
  
Sabé jumped for the second time that night, startled by the unexpected voice. "Obi-Wan!" Sabé cried, rushing to the bed. The figure in it sat up, and she crawled beside him to put her arms around him. "Oh, are you all right?"  
  
"No," Obi-Wan said bluntly. He lay stiff in her arms.  
  
Sabé let him go slowly, surprised at his reaction. She felt embarrassed, and she quickly got off the bed to put distance between them. "I'm sorry," she quickly apologized.  
  
"Where are we?" Obi-Wan asked, looking around warily.  
  
Sabé blushed the slightest bit as she answered. "My bedroom in the Palace of Theed."  
  
"Where is my Master?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice wavering just slightly.  
  
"His body is in a room designated for war heroes' funerals," Sabé said softly, emphasizing "body" lightly. She wasn't sure how Obi-Wan was going to react.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, but he didn't speak. Sabé wondered if he was struggling with tears. He had barriers up tightly, and she couldn't see what was going on under the surface. "Padmé told me that they've contacted the Jedi Council. They're sending the Jedi Council down to help with the funeral. This way you can properly heal fi--"  
  
"I don't need to heal," Obi-Wan said harshly. His blue eyes were dark and flashing. "Did you think I was too incompetant to--"  
  
"No, Obi-Wan," Sabé interrupted, her voice full of emotion. "I thought . . ."  
  
Obi-Wan didn't say anything. He turned away from her angrily. Sabé felt helpless. She didn't know how to deal with him. This wasn't the Obi-Wan she was used to. "What happened?" she blurted out. She winced afterwards, realizing that it was the wrong thing to ask.  
  
Obi-Wan shuddered. "I don't really want to talk about it."  
  
Sabé felt a trickle of anger creep up her spine. Having found that every other method didn't work, she decided to use force. "Obi-Wan, despite what you think, I am not some naive girl who is here merely to make sure you are comfortable. I'm your *friend*, and I want to help you. You're shutting yourself off, and no one can deal with so much pain on their own. Can't you just try to let me help you?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked up at her blankly.  
  
Sabé almost threw her hands in the air in frustration. Instead, she kept her cool and turned around, her back to Obi-Wan. "I'll be in the next room if you need me," she said scornfully.  
  
Just as she reached the doorway, she heard his deep voice, laced with regret and pain. "I killed him."  
  
Sabé turned around slowly. "Who? Qui-Gon?" she asked, keeping her voice low in case she might break the spell that had been cast over them.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "Not directly, but that might as well be my fault as well." He took a shaky breath. "I killed the Sith."  
  
Sabé kept quiet, but she slowly began to move towards his bedside to offer any comfort if he broke down.  
  
"I've never felt like that before," Obi-Wan whispered. He was looking down at his hands, his eyes dead and empty. "I *hated* that thing. I was blinded by revenge. The only thing I could think of was murdering him in cold blood like he'd done to my Master."  
  
"Obi-Wan, that's perfectly nat--"  
  
"Natural, right," Obi-Wan scoffed. He shook his head and looked up at her. The pain she saw made her heart ache. "Not for a Jedi. A Jedi knows no anger." He paused again, gathering his thoughts. When he spoke, there was a bitter smile on his face. "That's not even the worst part, though. The worst part was that I relished in it. I was using the dark side of the Force, and I liked it. I was more powerful than I'd ever been before."  
  
"But you're okay now," Sabé said in vindication. "It was a true test of wills. You were tempted by the dark side and you resisted."  
  
"After giving in," Obi-Wan reminded her. He closed his eyes tightly. "I haven't gotten over the temptation yet. I'm haunted by the memory of that power, flowing through my veins like a drug. It was like nothing I ever experienced before, and I have to fight the urge to experience it again."  
  
"You want to know what I think?" Sabé asked.  
  
Obi-Wan opened his eyes. They were shiny with unshed tears. He nodded the slightest bit, keeping his gaze unwavering on hers, waiting for her to speak.  
  
"You're not going to give in to the dark side. You're weak and tired at the moment, confused and disoriented. You're blaming yourself for Qui-Gon's death and therefore naming yourself worthless. Now that you think you're worthless, you don't think that you even deserve to be a Jedi. You wonder if you ever were even designated to be a Jedi. What would have happened if Qui-Gon chose a different Padawan? Would he have survived this ordeal? Would he be alive today?"  
  
Sabé kept quiet for a moment, wanting to see his reaction. His face was showing emotion, and she took this as a good sign. "The truth is, those questions are pointless. The Force wills everything in the direction of their destiny, of the greater destiny of the galaxy. Qui-Gon was meant to die today, just as you were meant to be his Padawan. Your brush with the dark side is something that was inevitable. No matter how learned you are in the Force, no matter how much you meditate on the Jedi Code, you're reaction was the only reaction I would expect of you. Your love for Qui-Gon was so deep and pure that the desire to avenge him was to be expected."  
  
Obi-Wan's barriers were slowly coming down, and Sabé ended her speech with one final question. "Do you think you are the only Jedi who came in contact with the dark side?" Sabé shook her head, answering her own question. "This was a final test of wills, the final step that will lead to your Knighthood. You may have given in to the dark side, but just as quickly you let go of it. If it is tempting you now, you must remember that you are a strong person as well as a strong Jedi. It will not overcome you, no matter how weak you feel at the moment."  
  
Obi-Wan was breathing heavily by this point, tears were slowly rolling down his cheeks. Sabé felt his barriers lift once and for all, and she felt all of his emotions as if they were her own. Acting once more, she ended up on the bed beside him, pulling his head against her breast and stroking his hair while rocking him comfortingly. This time he didn't resist or try to push her away; he collapsed against her body, his chest heaving in heart- wrenching sobs.  
  
* * * * *  
  
They must have fallen asleep like that, because the next thing Sabé knew she was waking up to the sound of her comm unit going off. She disentangled herself from Obi-Wan gently, careful not to wake him up. She climbed out of bed with a large yawn. Her brain felt fuzzy and muddled. Of course, she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.  
  
Padmé's face was watching her worriedly when Sabé flipped the comm on. "Are you all right? You did get sleep, right?"  
  
Sabé nodded. "You woke me up," she said a little accusingly.  
  
"How's Obi-Wan?" Padmé asked.  
  
Sabé felt a small smile creep up her lips. "He's much better. He woke up after you left, and I got him to talk to me."  
  
"The Council is expected to arrive later this day. I'll comm you when they're ship is in sight. Do you think Obi-Wan is ready to greet them?"  
  
Sabé shrugged. "I don't know, honestly. We'll take it as it comes, I guess. I'll be there no matter what though."  
  
"Good. I'll leave you to it then. Do you want me to send a droid up with something to eat?"  
  
Sabé nodded. "That's a good idea. If he doesn't eat it willingly, I can always force it down his throat. He needs to eat. He's still weak from the fight yesterday."  
  
Padmé looked ready to ask more information, but she must have decided it was none of her business. She smiled softly at Sabé. "You should eat too, Sabé. Don't focus on recovering Jedi Kenobi so much that you can't take care of yourself."  
  
"I'll be sure to eat something," Sabé promised. She wasn't the least bit hungry, but she knew Padmé was right. "Is there going to be a celebration?"  
  
"A parade in honor of all of the great warriors," Padmé said, a gleam in her eye. "It's going to be wonderful. Qui-Gon's funeral is first and foremost though, and it will take place as soon as possible."  
  
Sabé smiled at that. Good, Obi-Wan needed to heal, and the sooner he saw his Master's body honored the sooner he could lick his wounds. "Thank you for everything, Padmé. Are the holo-reporters terrible?"  
  
Padmé sighed. "Somehow word got out that Qui-Gon Jinn died. People have been piling in for the funeral already, and I'm sure more will come. At least half of them are reporters."  
  
"Don't let them in to his funeral."  
  
Sabé whirled around to see Obi-Wan sitting on the edge of the bed, listening intentively. "I don't want to dishonor him in that way," Obi-Wan continued.  
  
"Good morning, Jedi Kenobi," Padmé said in a formal tone. "How are you faring?"  
  
Obi-Wan grimaced at the tone of her voice, but he smiled just slightly for her. "I'm doing well, Your Highness. How has the Senate reacted to the battle?"  
  
"Quite well," Padmé answered. "The Newly Elected Chancellor Palpatine is on his way to participate in the ceremonies we will have honoring those that died. He has formally apologized for the entire Senate for delaying to act and leading us to war. He knows we are a peaceful people, and he blames the Senate for every death of our people."  
  
"Surely you corrected him," Sabé said. "He is too kind and compassionate to feel for our people so greatly. We must have a reception to welcome him."  
  
"You're sounding like the handmaiden, Sabé," Padmé said, wincing. "I hate it when you do that."  
  
"Sorry," Sabé mumbled.  
  
"You must remember, Sabé, that first and foremost you are my friend. Always treat me as such unless otherwise indicated." Padmé gave her handmaiden a bright, brilliant smile. "I'll leave you to Jedi Kenobi now, and I to my own tasks. Good bye to both of you."  
  
"Bye," Sabé said softly as she turned off the comm unit. She felt Obi-Wan's eyes on her, and she turned around slowly. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm better than I was," Obi-Wan admitted. He looked a little bit uncomfortable, and he cleared his throat in a very Obi-Wan-like fashion. "Thanks for that."  
  
"I was only trying to help," Sabé said. She studied Obi-Wan openly. "Is there anything else you want to talk about? I'm always here to listen and take some of the burden onto my own shoulders."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled slightly. "Thank you for that as well. I've never . . ." Obi- Wan looked down, and his eyes seemed unusually shiny. "Except for Qui-Gon, I've never met anyone like you, Sabé. Thank you for being a true friend, someone who does not and will not give up on me; someone who would give their life just to keep me safe . . ." Obi-Wan trailed off again, obviously thinking about Qui-Gon. "I just hope that you can see me in the same light."  
  
Sabé felt a wave of emotion beginning in her heart and spreading throughout her body. She closed the gap between them and laid a hand down on his shoulder. He looked up at her, and their eyes met. "Of course I look at you in the same way, Obi-Wan. You are a true and dear friend. I believe that you would also lay down your life for me."  
  
"I would," Obi-Wan agreed strongly, his eyes turning the brilliant shade of blue that she recognized as him feeling particularly happy or joy-filled.  
  
The tender moment between two friends was broken as the comm unit went off again. Sabé rolled her eyes and walked back to the screen to turn it on again. Instead of Padmé, a little boy with lost, blue eyes was looking at her hopefully.  
  
"Hello, Anakin," Sabé said softly. She heard a rustling of sheets behind her. "What may I help you with?"  
  
"Is Obi-Wan there?" Anakin gulped, his eyes bright. "Padmé told me that he was staying with you, and I . . . I wanted to talk to him."  
  
Sabé turned around to call to Obi-Wan. She realized what that rustling of sheets had been. Obi-Wan was underneath the blankets, breathing evenly, obviously faking sleep to keep from speaking to the boy. Sabé felt a little angry at him, but she didn't let that show up on her face when she turned back to Anakin with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Ani, but he's still asleep. He had a terrible fight yesterday, and I don't want to wake him."  
  
"The one with Qui-Gon?" Anakin asked softly, his voice trembling.  
  
Sabé nodded. "Yes. Perhaps if you try comming here in another hour or so he'll be up and about. If not, I'm sure you can see him when we greet the Jedi who are arriving today."  
  
"Okay. Thank you, Sabé," Anakin said.  
  
"Good bye, Ani," Sabé said, turning the screen off. She whirled around and strode heavily to the bed. Obi-Wan had sat up by this point, but she poked him hard in the chest. "You're a lousy excuse for a man," she spat. "That little boy was in *tears*. Couldn't you have taken at least a minute out of your time to comfort him? He obviously needed to speak to you."  
  
"Comfort *him*?" Obi-Wan repeated incredulously. He shook his head. "Why should he need to be comforted? He knew Qui-Gon for a week, I've known him for over a decade."  
  
"Anakin grew up with only his mother caring for him. He was ripped away from her and his home, thrust into a new life full of blasters. He was rejected by the Jedi Council, and he was rejected by *you*. The only people who have made him feel welcome are Padmé and Qui-Gon. Now Qui-Gon is dead."  
  
"Really? I'd forgotten," Obi-Wan bit sarcastically.  
  
Sabé sat down on the side of the bed, feeling guilty suddenly. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan," she said softly. "I know that Qui-Gon was like your father. You shouldn't be expected to comfort anyone right now."  
  
"It's okay," Obi-Wan said quickly. He gave her a crooked half-grin. "I know how women are about little boys with wide, innocent eyes. Even I find myself sucked into them at times. Completely against my will, of course."  
  
"Of course," Sabé agreed, a twinkle in her eye.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "Sabé, do you know what Qui-Gon's last words were?"  
  
Sabé shook her head but kept quiet. She knew this was something extremely important. She put a hand on top of one of Obi-Wan's, hoping she was offering him at least some comfort.  
  
"He wanted me to train Anakin. I promised him I would," Obi-Wan said. The hurt in his deep blue eyes was apparent as he looked up at Sabé. "I'm not going to break that promise, but . . . it hurts. I mean, I never expect Qui- Gon Jinn's last breath to be something childish such as 'I love you', but . . ."  
  
Sabé nodded, understanding. He didn't need to say anymore. She crawled the rest of the way on the bed and curved into Obi-Wan's side, rubbing his chest soothingly with her free hand. "I know. You feel as if he doesn't care about you. As if he truly did replace you with Anakin. He never could have though. Even if Anakin became his Padawan in your place, that bond of true companionship and love could never be replaced. Not even by a little boy with wide, blue, innocent eyes." She smiled slightly to herself, wondering if Obi-Wan realized he often appeared the same way.  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled softly at her lame attempt at humor. "I feel as if I keep blundering 'thank you's, but at the same time I wonder if I'm getting it across how truly thankful I really am."  
  
Sabé used the hand on his chest for leverage, and she pulled herself up to look down at him. "You're getting it across. I don't deserve to be thanked anyway, I'm only doing what I should do as your friend."  
  
"About that 'friend' thing," Obi-Wan began. Their eyes met, and Sabé felt the familiar gravitational pull that always led her into Obi-Wan's arms, helpless and desperate for his touch.  
  
The spell was broken as the door opened, and Sabé jerked away, as if afraid to be caught. She landed on the floor, but she was scatheless.  
  
"Oh dear, oh my . . . I'm so sorry!"  
  
Sabé smiled reassuringly at the protocol droid with a tray of food. "It's fine. I was just surprised, that's all."  
  
"You're sure you're okay?" Obi-Wan asked. He had climbed out of the bed to help her up, and his brow was furrowed in worry.  
  
"I said I was fine," Sabé said. She flashed him a quick smile. "It's gonna take more than falling out of bed to hurt me. You should know that."  
  
"I was requested to bring you this tray of breakfast. Do you have a specific spot in which you would like me to place it?" the droid asked.  
  
Sabé rolled her eyes at its choice of speach. "Yeah. There's a table in the next room that should do fine."  
  
Sabé looked up at Obi-Wan and attempted to find the remains of the moment they'd been about to share moments before. "What was it you were saying about friends?"  
  
Obi-Wan smiled at her and took a step closer. His hand moved to her waist. "I--"  
  
"There you are!" the droid said with enthusiasm as it walked back into the bedroom. "I'll be sure and let Her Royal Highness know that you received your food and all is well. I do hope that you en--"  
  
"We will," Sabé interrupted reassuringly. "You're free to leave."  
  
"Oh, my!" the droid cried in shock at her rudeness. It quickly scattered out of the room, its hands moving wildly.  
  
Sabé noticed with disappointment that Obi-Wan's hand was no longer at her waist and that Obi-Wan was already moving to the next room. Apparently his growling stomach was more important than that kiss they'd almost shared. Sabé sighed deeply and followed after him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Tell me what you think of this formation," Saché said softly to Sabé, gesturing to the holovid she was studying.  
  
Sabé obediently watched the formation of pretend Gungans. Saché, being more creative than the rest of the handmaidens, was putting the final touches on the parade they were to have the next day. "It's simple enough for them to understand," Sabé remarked dryly.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. If all of them have the natural grace that Jar Jar possesses, we might have a problem," Padmé said, smiling.  
  
Saché looked horrified. "I have him leading the group!" she stated, pointing to the single Gungan that was walking in front, arm around another. "With Boss Nass."  
  
"I'm sure he can handle it," Padmé said soothingly. "He--"  
  
"Excuse me, Your Highness," a disembodied voice broke Padmé in mid- sentence.  
  
Padmé picked a comlink off of the arm of her chair. "Yes?"  
  
"There's someone here who says he wants to see Sabé," the man continued.  
  
"Send him right in," Padmé said politely. She turned it off and grinned at Saché and Yané. "You're going to meet Sabé's Jedi."  
  
"How do you know that it's Obi-Wan?" Sabé said defiantly. "A *number* of men come to see me all the time."  
  
The doors buzzed open, and Obi-Wan stepped into the room. Sabé frowned at Padmé. "It was a lucky guess."  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi, I presume," Yané said, a bright smile on her face as she held out her hand.  
  
Obi-Wan slid the hood of his robes to his shoulders so that a bright, lovely smile could be seen on his face. He shook her hand lightly, but his gaze was on Sabé.  
  
Sabé felt a smile permeate her own face. "You just got back from Master Yoda, didn't you?" she asked.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded eagerly.  
  
"Does that smile mean what I think it means?" she continued.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded again. Sabé let out a small shriek and rushed to him, forgetting about how she should act around royalty. Obi-Wan caught her around the waist, and she buried her face in his neck. "Cogratulations!"  
  
Reluctantly, she pulled away from Obi-Wan, aware once more of the other handmaidens and Padmé watching the scene. "What happened?"  
  
"Jedi business," Obi-Wan said a little gruffly. "But I am, officially, a Jedi Knight." He lowered his voice. "You were right, you know. The Sith Lord was my final test."  
  
"And you passed with flying colors!" Sabé announced. She saw the flicker in his eyes, and she cupped his cheek gently. "If there was a way to have prevented Master Jinn's death, you would have found it."  
  
"I know," Obi-Wan said softly. He turned his head and kissed the soft, sensitive skin of her wrist, keeping his blue eyes on her own. "Thank you for getting it through my thick skull."  
  
"It is rather large, isn't it?" Sabé commented, eyes twinkling.  
  
"Excuse me, Master Kenobi," Padmé said, interrupting the couple. Obi-Wan's gaze left Sabé's rather reluctantly, and he nodded at Padmé to continue. "Do you know what is to become of Anakin Skywalker?"  
  
Sabé smirked slightly, but she buried her face in Obi-Wan's shoulder to hide it. Padmé was more concerned with the little boy from Tatooine than she normally would be.  
  
"He is to become my Padawan," Obi-Wan said. "I promised my Master that much, and I will not fail him again."  
  
Sabé felt the color drain from her face. She took Obi-Wan's arm and tugged gently. "Let's go into the next room. Nobody's there, so we can talk privately."  
  
Obi-Wan looked down with a glimmer in his eyes that made Sabé's face flush. She ignored it and pulled him towards the door. "I'll be just a minute, Padmé."  
  
"Take as long as you want," Padmé called out just as the doors slid open. Sabé felt her face go even redder, and she shut the door as fast as she could behind Obi-Wan and herself.  
  
"Do you think it is wise to take Anakin as your Padawan?" Sabé asked bluntly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You do not feel comfortable with the boy," Sabé explained. "You feel . . . resentful towards him."  
  
"I can change that," Obi-Wan said defiantly.  
  
"I believe you can, if you are determined enough," Sabé said. "But you must remember that you haven't been the friendliest person to Anakin. You have to build a bond of trust with him before you can ever expect to take him as your Padawan. You should know from your experience with Qui-Gon that to say Padawan is wrong. He will become your adopted son, and you will become his adopted father. The bond you must share can't be based on uncertainty."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed, listening to her words. "You're always right," he murmered. He raked a hand through his hair impatiently. "I'm going to talk to him on the way back. I want to make him feel comfortable. I know I'm going to be the only person he knows for a long time now."  
  
"When are you leaving Naboo?" Sabé asked softly, trying to hide her hurt.  
  
"After the celebrations. The Council thinks it wise for us to stay in honor of Qui-Gon's death," Obi-Wan said. He stepped closer to Sabé and cupped her chin gently, tilting her head upwards to look directly at him. "You and I both know that we have to part. We are work-oriented people, Sabé. We work to make this galaxy a better place. We can't pretend that isn't so because of a minor attraction."  
  
"Minor?" Sabé echoed indignantly. "A minor attraction?" She narrowed her eyes, and snaked her hand to his neck. Without another word, she pulled his lips down to her own and kissed him with as much passion as she could muster. When she felt she had shown him, she let go abruptly and stepped out of his grasp. "You call that minor?" she asked shakily between deep breaths.  
  
Obi-Wan smirked. "I might need a little more convincing."  
  
"Well get your convincing somewhere else. You've offended me," Sabé said, keeping her back to him.  
  
"Somewhere else, eh?"  
  
"Don't even think about it, buddy," Sabé warned. She turned around, a smile on her face. "I'd like to keep you all to myself."  
  
"I think I might be able to arrange that," Obi-Wan said softly.  
  
"Mmm . . . really?" Sabé murmered. She walked into his embrace again, her hand tracing an unkown pattern on his chest as she gazed up at him. "I think I'd like that."  
  
Obi-Wan leaned down and caught her lips with his own. This kiss wasn't like the passion-frenzied ones they'd shared before. It was slow and luxurious. Sabé felt it all the way down to her curled toes. The kiss inevitably ended, and Sabé broke away gently.  
  
"Obi-Wan . . . what were you going to say to me before?" Sabé asked. "When you found out that I wasn't the Queen."  
  
Obi-Wan frowned. "Sabé, I'm leaving in a few days. Do you really want me to . . .?"  
  
"Yes," Sabé said firmly.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. His hands clenched tightly at her waist. "I think you know I'm interested in you as more than a friend."  
  
"No, really?" Sabé said sarcastically.  
  
"I think . . ." Obi-Wan leaned down and kissed her softly. He seemed to contemplate something. Then he kissed her again. This time he left his lips against hers so that they brushed together with his next words. "I think I might be in love with you."  
  
Sabé felt her stomach do a strange dance, and she felt happier than she knew it was possible to be. Without any hesitation, she pressed her mouth against his. This time she knew the feeling that was behind the kiss; that pure, utter devotion that nearly brought tears to her eyes. She pulled away from him abruptly.  
  
"You've got to stop doing that," Obi-Wan groaned, closing his arms around her to bring her closer again.  
  
Sabé put two firm hands on his chest, keeping her lips just out of reach. "You don't even want to hear what I have to say?"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head stubbornly. "No."  
  
"I love you too, you know," Sabé said, ignoring him.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled at her. "I know," he replied in a voice full of male pride. Sabé brought her hand up as if to hit him, but he caught it and used the leverage to pull her close against his body once more. This time she came willingly and went limp against him as their lips met not for the first or the last time.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that same day, Obi-Wan found himself in a room so utterly quiet it nearly hurt his ears. The only sound was the cackling of the flames, devouring his Master's body in a symbol of high honor. Obi-Wan felt proud of his Master, proud of the fact that so many people had come to honor him. Everyone's eyes were on the old man's body, immersed in flames. The air was one of hurt and pain, but there was also respect and a promise of healing in there.  
  
He heard a sniffle beside him, and Obi-Wan looked down to see Anakin, crying softly. Obi-Wan placed a hand on his shoulder. He thought about what he had said to Sabé and decided that now was as good a time as any to start a bond with the small child. He needed comfort, and Obi-Wan was finally at a place where he could offer it. "He is one with the Force now, Anakin. You must let him go," he said softly, hoping that they weren't disturbing anyone nearby.  
  
Anakin shook his head against the words, stubbornly refusing to accept them. "I miss him," he whispered brokenly.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. He understood more than Anakin could comprehend. "I miss him too. And I will remember him always. But he is gone."  
  
Anakin wiped the tears from his face. He seemed to listen to Obi-Wan now, and he looked up at the Jedi Knight with a mixture of fear and . . . wonder. Obi-Wan felt a little guilty. He really had given the boy reason to think he disliked him. "What will happen to me now?" Anakin asked.  
  
Obi-Wan's hand tightened on his shoulder. "I will train you, just as Qui- Gon would have done," he said softly, finding an odd sense of peace with the words. "I am your new Master, Anakin. You will study with me, and you will become a Jedi Knight, I promise you."  
  
Anakin straightened, looking stronger and more at ease. "Thank you, Obi- Wan," he whispered softly.  
  
Obi-Wan squeezed his shoulder again, then let go. He was smiling at the boy, glad that he had done the right thing for once.  
  
Very well done, Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan's smile grew as he searched for Sabé in as subtle a manner as he could. One of the handmaidens with Padmé had moved her hood for just a second so that he could see the proud smile, granted in his direction. Do you think we're going to be all right?  
  
Yes, I do, Sabé replied. You have proven to me in the past few days that I will never meet anyone as strong as you are. Anakin is lucky to have you as his Master.  
  
Thank you, Sabé, Obi-Wan said, letting his emotions travel to her through a Force tendril. Not just for encouraging me with Anakin, but for everything you've done in these past days. I don't know what I would be like if I didn't have your strength . . . not to mention your knack for saying exactly what you think.  
  
It's a good think I'm a pretty smart lady, huh?  
  
I wouldn't go that far . . .  
  
Obi-Wan!  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled softly in his head. We'd better go back to honoring Qui- Gon. I doubt he'd appreciate us joking around at his funeral.  
  
Somehow I doubt that too.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The celebrations carried out smoothly, and Obi-Wan was so caught up in them that he barely had any time to speak to Sabé alone. At a ball late into the night, he was granted a dance with the woman he loved, but with the risk of the Council becoming suspicious, he tried not to let his feelings show.  
  
The next day, the Council had already left on a special ship. Obi-Wan had spoken to Mace Windu alone, asking if he could return with Anakin on a seperate ship, explaining that he needed to extend the bond between him and the boy. The Council had agreed, and the Nubian government kindly offered Obi-Wan a ship to take.  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin stood just outside of it, waiting for the Queen and her handmaidens to arrive for a final farewell. Just when they were getting tired of standing stiffly, the doors to the main hanger opened, and Queen Amidala walked down the length of the hanger, her handmaidens trailing behind her.  
  
"Jedi Kenobi, Jedi Skywalker," Padmé began, smiling when she came across Anakin's new title. "It has been a great honor to have had you in my security, and my life is forever in debt to you."  
  
Obi-Wan snorted just slightly. "Do you have to be so formal?"  
  
Padmé burst out laughing. "Of course not. I'm sorry." She smiled first at Obi-Wan. "I'll thank you here and now so that you can take Sabé away for a few private minutes."  
  
Obi-Wan flushed, but he nodded his gratitude.  
  
"And, you," Padmé said, looking down at Anakin. She leaned down on her knees and threw her arms around Anakin's small body.  
  
Before Obi-Wan could witness anymore, he was dragged off to the side by Sabé. She had a sad look on her face as they hid on the side of the ship, using it to shield their presence.  
  
"We'll meet again," Obi-Wan said reassuringly. He couldn't bear to see her so sad. "I promise you that."  
  
"I hope you're right," Sabé said. She smiled slightly. "Remember what you said about staying mine and only mine."  
  
"How could I forget? You've tainted me; I haven't looked at another woman since I first kissed you," Obi-Wan said in a gently teasing voice. He brought his hand up to her hair and frowned. "When we *do* meet again, can you stop hiding your hair in these ridiculous head pieces?"  
  
"I'll try and remember," Sabé said. She leaned up and kissed him softly. "I'm going to miss you."  
  
"But you have things to do, and I have things to do. Like we promised, when the time comes that there are no restrictions holding us back, we *will* find a way to be together. Now just isn't that time," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Give me a kiss to tide me over until then, okay?"  
  
"Do you even have to ask?" Obi-Wan muttered. He used the hand at the back of her neck to pull her in closer, dragging his other to her waist to keep her pressed against him. Obi-Wan kissed her gently at first, but it quickly became more passionate. Minutes must have passed by, and Obi-Wan ticked the seconds off reluctantly. He never wanted to leave Sabé's arms, but he knew that they couldn't stay there forever.  
  
Obi-Wan pulled away slightly and placed a few pecks on her lips that he couldn't resist. He rested his forehead against hers. "I do love you, Sabé. Don't forget that."  
  
"I won't. Even if we meet in fifty years, I won't ever forget it," Sabé promised.  
  
"Good," Obi-Wan replied. He kissed her lightly again, and they retreated from the side of the ship to see everyone waiting patiently for them.  
  
Padmé stuck her hand out gracefully as Sabé returned to her place beside Yané. "Thank you once more, Obi-Wan. You must remember that the Naboo welcome you graciously whenever you need a place to stay."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Obi-Wan said dryly. "Good bye, Padmé."  
  
"Good bye," she said. Her eyes darkened suddenly, and she grabbed onto Obi- Wan's arm, keeping him from following his Padawan into the ship. "Take good care of Anakin for me, okay?"  
  
"I will," Obi-Wan agreed softly. He placed a hand over Padmé's on his arm and squeezed reassuringly. Then she let go, and he walked up the ramp into the small ship they were in. The ramp closed behind him, and he saw that Anakin was the one who had done it. A proud smile lit up Obi-Wan's face. "You learn fast, don't you."  
  
Anakin beamed under the praise. "The pilot, Ric, taught me some things when we were flying back to Naboo," he confided.  
  
"You're going to be a great pilot someday, Anakin, even better than you are now. I'm prouder than you can imagine to be the one chosen to train you."  
  
"It's going to be really wizard to train with you too, Master Kenobi," Anakin said in a true boyish fashion.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled and placed a hand on his Padawan's back, leading him to the front of the ship. "You can call me Obi-Wan, Anakin. I may be your Master, but I'm also your friend."  
  
Anakin smiled at Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan found himself smiling back down at Anakin. He reflected on everything that had happened since they were requested to protect the Queen. It seemed a lifetime ago; his life had changed so much. He thought back to Sabé's words on the trip back to Naboo. **I have a feeling that things are going to change considerably in this battle, and I'm not sure if all of the changes will be for the better.** Obi-Wan glanced over at Anakin again. Maybe not all of the changes *had* been good, but they had lead to an outcome that was more than Obi-Wan could imagine. He felt content with his life, and instead of hurt at Qui-Gon's death, all he felt was peace and happiness. He should be celebrating that his Master had become one with the Force.  
  
"Obi-Wan, the ship is ready," Anakin said meaningfully.  
  
Obi-Wan realized that he had been staring stupidly for a minute or so while Anakin scanned the ship's controls.  
  
"Do you want to try and start it up?"  
  
Anakin's eyes lit up. "Really?" he asked in awe.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "Really," he confirmed. He gestured to the controls. "Come on. Let's go home, Ani."  
  
The End  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: First, I must thank lt_ketch09 for helping me with plot and characterization. There were a few major holes that might never have been filled if it weren't for her, so everyone give her a big hand. Second, I want to thank all of you who have reviewed. I really enjoyed writing this series, and it makes it all the more worth while that you enjoyed reading it. And, just as a side note, if you liked this, I have a sequel that I should be posting soon. Look out for it if you enjoyed this one. The next one has my own plot, instead of taking TPM and adding extra little scenes, so it might be a little bit more fun to read. The title will be Chained to You - Book Two: Pieces of the Puzzle if you needed to know. Thank you once again -- all of you!  
  
~Haley J. The Bat  
  
P.S. This chapter was proof that I *can* finish a series. ;) 


End file.
